


Impractical Imaginations

by ranae654



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Abuse of whip cream, Chapter 25 has polyamory, Drabbles, Engagement, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Imagines, Jealousy, Kissing, MAJOR FLUFF IN CHAPTER 10 AND 21, More tags to be added, One Night Stands, One-Shots, Oral Sex, Past Abuse (Not from a joker), Periods, Polyamory, Preferences, Pregnancy, Proposals, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shower Sex, Sickness, Trigger warning for Chapter 14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles, one-shots, and imagines of the impractical jokers and you! Enjoy! If you have a request just comment it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy - All

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Just comment it and I will most likely do it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a request? Just comment it and I will most likely do it :)

Q: For Q, he didn't quite understand when you'd get jealous of other women staring at him, he would tell you over and over that there was no purpose of it because you were the only one that owned his heart. But when he was intimidated by other men that were basically eye fucking you, he would get extremely jealous and make sure that everyone knew that you were already taken. It's not that he didn't trust you, he just didn't like other men that were staring at someone that was already his. For instance, he would hold your hand tightly, or wrap his arm around your waist pulling you closer to him. You wouldn't question him about it because you knew that was just how he was, and you loved it. It made you feel special, and neither of you would trade each other for anyone else in the world.

 

 

Sal: He loved when you got jealous, he couldn't help but smile and watch how protective you get of him whenever another girl looked at him, or even when someone tried to flirt with him online you always commented back making it clear that he was your man and no one else could have him. It didn't bother him at all, jealousy for Sal was just something that didn't really get to him, he loved you and he wouldn't leave you for anyone and he would always make that clear to you everyday.

 

 

Murray: Neither you or Murray really got jealous of anyone, you would both be pretty calm and cool with other people looking at you two. But Murray did have his times where he just couldn't help himself, so he would always play it off like a highly confident person, and would just laugh at the guy who walked by and kiss you on the forehead, while his arm was wrapped around your shoulders and his thumb traced at either one of them. Whenever you felt jealous that number one thing you went for that Murray didn't really mind was PDA. As soon as one perfect person looked at him, your lips were on his and your hands were just sticking to his body.

 

 

Joe: He was funny when it came to jealousy, his attempt at making attractive people stop looking at you was unpopular and very rare. Instead of trying to put his hands all over you, or try to keep you safely next to him, he would make them go away in a very unflattering way. Joe would start to make weird, loud noises at them and say very strange things that would make the people want to run for their lives and never look back.


	2. Shower Sex - Murray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murray and Y/N meet at a bar and end up going home together. The night is full with endless hot, wet, rough sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a request? Just comment it and I will most likely do it :)

It was around midnight and you were alone, at a club just talking with your friends when this attractive young man walks in with a group of friends.  
You couldn't peal your eyes away from him. He was beautiful.  
His glistening eyes caught yours and you both didn't break away from the longing stare until one of your friends tapped you on your shoulder, pulling you out of your trance.  
James looked down at the ground smirking before heading your way.  
You hadn't noticed though as you were already back to talking to your friends.  
You knew you would never have a chance with a guy like him, the only guys who seemed to be attracted to you were complete and utter douchebags who had no respect for women what so ever.  
One of your friends saw him though and soon enough you saw the two of them across from you just staring at him as he came over.  
"What are you guys looking at?" You were just about to turn around when someone scooted into the booth next to you.  
You couldn't believe he was actually sitting next to you and especially when he slid his arm behind you and made sure that your eyes were fully connected to his before speaking. "Hi, I'm James, I don't mean to intrude but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful and stunning you look tonight." You looked down blushing when his hand caught your chin tilting it up. "You have amazing eyes." Your friends decided to leave, leaving the two of you alone.  
James's friends were watching from the bar not believing that he was actually hitting it off with someone.  
James motioned for a waiter and asked for a bottle of wine. "I'm Y/N and I wouldn't say I'm that beautiful I mean look at me." The waiter set two glasses on the table before pouring wine into them. "I am and if I may say I'm liking me view, you're very beautiful and you seem very intelligent." He passed you your glass of wine before taking a sip out if his. "But I haven't said anything intelligent."  
"I know, but it's one of those things that a person can just tell. So what brings you here tonight?" You don't even know why you did it, you had nothing to drink tonight at all and wow you were probably going to regret this, but once you slammed your lips onto his it was pure bliss. "Do you wanna get out of here?" When he nodded in response you both moved out of the booth as fast as you could heading out the door. You couldn't help but notice the way one of his friends winked at him on the way out.  
Within fifteen minutes you were inside his apartment, pulling off his shirt and neither of you were planning on going slow tonight.  
Soon enough you felt your back slam into a wall and before you knew it your shirt and pants were off and you were being hauled up by his hands firmly grasping your thighs and pushing them up. Your tongues were battling for dominance while his hands trailed up your sides, one of them eventually make it's way to your hair, pulling it roughly. "God, you're so fucking hot!" He tilted your head to the side and began leaving hot, wet kisses along your neck to your chest.  
"Fuck me, I need you in me! Now!" Without hesitation he carried you into the bathroom and with a click of a button the shower was on. "I've always wanted to have shower sex!" He laughed darkly, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down along with his underwear. He scanned your body with his eyes lost in lust taking in every minute of the perfect sight. "Ah fuck it!" He ripped off your underwear with his strong manly hands and you slid your bra off over your head.  
You pulled him into the shower and you could just tell by how fast he pinned you to the wall that he was going to be in charge tonight. His tongue traced your nipples, going down your stomach and eventually stopping at your clit. He entered two of his fingers inside you causing you to moan out in pleasure, his tongue danced in a figure eight around your clit, he really knew his stuff.  
His thumb came up to massage right underneath where his tongue was and you just began to melt in his essence.  
Within seconds you were cumming. He then decided to take this moment to speed up and go to round two. You looked down and saw his penis was rock hard and ready for some action.  
He turned you around so your stomach was against the wall. He lined himself up with your hole, and entered you in a relatively slow motion. "You're so tight Y/N! Feels so good!" You were about to drag your hand down to his side but his hand was faster, holding your wrists together above your head so that you couldn't move. His other hand made it's way to your clit rubbing it in a slow circular motion.  
"James, James. Holy shit, I ne- need more! Ple-please!" He smirked to himself before leaning into whisper in your ear. "I know baby, I know. But there's one thing you should know." His fingers started to rub faster in the same pattern and you could feel your body start to tense. "I'm going to fucking tear you apart." That was all it took, for you to release yourself, and moan out his name.  
He then turned you around and lifted you up and slammed into you and that just made your cum drip out even more.  
You felt so full, and warm, it was intense, and you couldn't help that the fact that this was happening in the shower with your soaking wet bodies against each other made you even more hornier.  
"Holy shit! Ah, faster!" He sped up his pace and gripped onto your hips tightly as he pounded into you.  
All your muscles tightened and before you knew it your cum drizzled all over his dick once again. Not far after you Murray also came, and after that you both slid down in the shower, exhausted from the powerful, hot, wet, agonizingly pleasureful sex. He was the best you've ever had. "Why don't we take the rest of this to the bedroom?" You looked up at him seductively before standing up and turning off the shower. "Let's go."  
The night was filled with tons of oral and vaginal sex. You didn't think your were going to make it through the night but somehow you did.  
You woke up alone and looked around and he was nowhere to be seen, you wrapped yourself in the dirty sexed up sheet and wandered around looking for him.  
You found him splayed out on his kitchen counter with whip cream covering his genitals. "Breakfast?"


	3. Bad Days - All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preferences of what would happen if either one of you were sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a request? Just comment it and I will most likely do it :)

Q: You both were sensitive to certain topics and if one of you wanted to be alone, then that's the way it was, but by the end of the night you would either talk about it or just not talk and relax with each other and try to take your mind off things. For Q, you would always wait until he was ready to talk about whatever was bothering him, you wanted to give him space, even though you knew he would eventually talk to you about it. Whenever he had a rough day you could tell as soon as he walked in the door, so you'd always take it upon yourself to order take out and cuddle up next to him while the both of you watched Netflix. When you were heaving a bad day he would try to make you smile in every way possible and try to take your mind off things by massaging your shoulders and reassuring you that things would get better.

 

 

Sal: He didn't really get upset that easily, if he did it would be a quiet evening, and he would talk to you about why he was in a slump the following day. Whenever he noticed you were upset, his mind would automatically go to, comforting you as much as he could by laying down with you and holding you in his arms, while he would whisper in your ear all the good times that you've had together and the many more that were to come. He even sometimes surprised you with a cooked meal, that his sister helped him with of course.

 

 

Murray: If ever he was upset, you didn't even have to ask why he was upset in the first place because as soon as he saw you he would open up to about it right away, no matter what the situation was. You on the other hand, he hated seeing you upset, so he always tried to take your mind off things by taking you out to go shopping, get a massage, or even going to the movies for the night, and then take you home and get in a nice, warm shower together before going to bed and falling asleep next to each other.

 

 

Joe: It wasn't to much hard to cheer Joe up, for him just coming home to you was good enough, and all he would want to do was chill on the couch with you and just have nice, funny conversations with you. If you were the one upset, he knew one approach that always work. It was simple, when you're upset he takes time to approach you about it, but just when it starts to get into a serious conversation he would always find a way to turn the problem into a joke, and it would always 'cause you to smile and appreciate the man you had in your life.


	4. Pregnant -Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Brian have been trying for awhile for a child and you both were ready to give up but then the day came where you took a test and it was positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a request? Just comment it and I will most likely do it :)

You and Brian have been married for about a year now and have tried multiple times to have a child but it got to the point where you both thought it just wasn't going to happen.  
The past few months have consisted of tons of endless love making and tests and flat out hope that you would get pregnant. Sometimes it got to you really bad and you just didn't understand why you couldn't get pregnant, you eventually did go to the doctor and you brought Brian along with you for comfort just in case, you got bad news. Even if you didn't want him there you knew he would've cancelled all his plans for you and wouldn't take no for an answer.  
With the outcome of how the appointment went you were glad you had Brian there when you found it was highly unlikely for you that you'd ever get pregnant. You didn't cry at the doctor's office, the news was very upsetting and Brian had told you that you could cry if you wanted to but you didn't want to in front of all those people that you'd have to walk past.  
So, he drove the both of you back home and the whole car ride was silent, he did attempt to bring it up but when you didn't even move one muscle or try to say anything, he dropped it.  
He knew how much you loved ice cream though, so on the way back he pulled into a drive thru and bought you a blizzard. You took it, not saying anything, Brian patted you on your knee and took your hand in his, placing them on the center console.  
By the time you were home, the blizzard was finished, completely empty, and you just felt like it was the end of the world.  
Brian got out of the car and went over to your side, opening the door for you, your eyes started to tear up and you latched you arm around Brian's side and he placed one of his around your shoulders, giving you a kiss on the head before heading inside the house.  
As soon as you were both in the house, and the door was shut, your tears spilled out. Brian didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around you and pull you into a sweet, tight embrace that neither of you planned on letting go of. He rubbed soothing circles into your back and you felt his shirt getting soaked from all the tear that were being cried into it. That night felt like it would never end and Brian had stayed by your side, all night comforting you.  
He did convince you to keep trying and now here you are today holding a positive pregnancy test. You bought three just to be sure and they were all positive. You wished Brian was here with you but he was away on tour and he wouldn't be back for another few weeks, and by that time you would be at least a month and half or maybe two months pregnant.  
You couldn't wait, to call him though, you looked at the time and he was just about to start a show but you just had to call him now.  
The phone rung one time and then he picked it up. You could here in the background the fans screaming and cheering for them to come on stage but obviously they were going to delay it for your and Brian's phone call, it made you feel a little guilty but you didn't care this was huge news. "Y/N, is everything okay? Not that I'm not glad that you called but we're about to go on stage and-"  
"I'm pregnant." The line was silent for a few seconds until you heard his voice again. "You're sure?"  
"Yes, yes I have three positive tests right in front of me." The guys looked to Brian concerned that something was wrong but the worried faces went away when they saw Brian's face light up into a huge smile. "I'm going to be a dad!" Sal and Joe looked to each other, smiling, obviously proud and excited for Brian, while Murr put his hand up to his mouth astonished and just as excited as the others.  
Q ran out onto the stage with you still on the phone and the fans started shouting but Brian's shouting was louder. "I'm going to be a dad!" The fans yelled even louder and started clapping, and Murr, Sal, and Joe also ran out onto the stage, all of them jumping for joy and all of them bombarded Brian with a huge hug.  
You looked down to your stomach and place a hand on type of it. "Oh geez, you're going to have three crazy uncles."


	5. Arguing - All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preferences of the guys on how arguments would go and what would happen after it was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a request? Just comment it and I will most likely do it :)

Q: You two did have your disagreements like every other couple in the world but they never lasted long. It was hard for either of you to stay mad at each other and by the end of the night someone would end up apologizing. It was normally Q because he just hated arguing with you and if he had to be the bigger person he would just so he could hold you in his arms at the end of the night with his cats next to the both of you of course, knowing that everything is and will be okay.

 

 

 

Sal: Every-time the two of you argued you both would end up in separate rooms, or a separate place to just have some time to yourselves to think about things and who was actually right in the disagreement. You both would take about an hour to have time to yourselves but when you were reunited with each other you both would say 'I'm sorry.' Right away, and sometimes you would order take in after the argument and end up just talking or messing around with each other. ;)

 

 

 

Murray: He was the type of person who would argue at literally anything, sometimes it was just for fun to irritate you and all you could do was love him for it but other times it was for bigger issues. For instance, money, bills, sometimes trust but that specific topic normally didn't last that long. He was the one who would apologize, usually with either dinner, or a night that was set up just for you with everything you love, and Netflix on. He would let you choose whatever you wanted to watch or whatever you wanted to do, just as long as you were happy that was all that mattered to him.

 

 

 

Joe: Arguments often turned into a jokes, as neither of you took anything too seriously, no matter what the situation was. Forgiveness was very easy for you two, which was good for your relationship with each other. The main thing that you both established in your relationship in the very beginning when it first started was that no matter how big the issues, even if it was very, very important, you two wouldn't give up on each other and would always stay together.


	6. Have We Met? Sal and Murr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically you're dating Sal and he takes you to meet his friends but it turns out you already know Murray from a one night stand you had with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a request? Just comment it and I will most likely do it :)

You and Sal were on your way to a small diner to meet up with his friends, so he could introduce you to them. You weren't really so much nervous as you were worried. Thoughts kept running through your mind like, 'What if they don't like me, what if they don't think I'm good enough for him, what if they absolutely hate me.' Sal had looked over to you in the passenger seat of his car, anxiously biting your nails. He rested a hand on your upper arm, for support. "Y/N, hey, everything will be fine, they'll love you, how could they not?"  
Trying your best to smile and believe him, you watched as he pulled into the parking lot, and got out of the car, opening the door for you.  
He pointed them out to you, once in the diner, and you and Murray connected your eyes, this could not be happening.  
Murray turned around, literally blown out of his mind. "Oh my god!" Q turned from where he was standing at the bar with a beer in his hand. "What?"  
"I know her, we hooked up like two months ago." Q started laughing and fell onto a chair that was close to him while Joe snorted and said. "Hah! Good luck you ferret!" Murray hit them both in the arm, not understanding how they are finding this entertaining. "It's not funny!"  
Q stood up sloppily out of the chair and hit Murr in the head. "Yeah it is, it's fucking hilarious and oh look here they come!" Sal gave them a set of death daggers, attempting to warn them to calm the hell down and not make him look stupid in front of you.  
"Guys this is Y/N, Y/N, this is Q, Joe, and Murray." Q opened his arms obviously in hope for a hug, and you thought that was a rather fast approach when he literally just met you. "Common, don't be shy, I swear I don't bite." You heard Sal behind you sighing, probably feeling embarrassed about who he chose for friends at that moment but assured him that it was fine and you gave Q a hug. Joe had shaken hands with you and apologized for Q being stupid, and all you could do was laugh a little and appreciate the fact that they were welcoming.  
Now, it was Murray... "Hi, I'm Y/N, well you know that, I mean- Hi? I guess."  
"Yeah, yes, hi." He shook your hand and Sal could tell there was some sort of weird tension between the two of you. Q and Joe stood there drinking, as they watched the awkward situation. It was quiet for a minute, and there was a few head scratches and weird movements until Joe spoke up. "Why don't we go get a table.  
"Great idea!" Everyone was pretty thankful for that except when you got to the table, all the thankfulness drained out of you and Murr when you ended up sitting between him and Sal in the booth while, Joe and Q were on the other side. "Well this should be interesting." Q not so softly muttered under his breath.  
Murray looked at him with wide eyes, and you soon caught on to what was going on. "Not that I want to but I have to use the restroom, I'll be back." Sal stood up giving you a small kiss before walking away.  
As soon as he was out of sight Murray kicked Q and you kicked Murray. "You told them!" They both let out a pained sound and Q kicked Murray again  
"Well you took me by surprise!"  
"I cannot believe this is happening right now."  
"He doesn't have to know."  
"Are you kidding me?! He's my boyfriend, you're his best friend and I slept with you! I can't keep it a secret, I wouldn't say that's good girlfriend material!"  
"Oh, so you're just going to blurt it out right here!"  
"Blurt what out?" Sal was back, and scooted into the booth. Joe had to get one in before anything else happened. "Just to clarify Q and I had no idea about this until like ten minutes ago, okay carry on."  
"No idea about what? What's going on?" Out of all the things in the world, that could've happened this was the outcome.  
"We never really had the talk about who we've slept with or our past relationships, so I need you to promise me, you won't be mad.  
"I won't just tell me what's going on?" Taking in a deep breathe, you were about to speak but Murray beat you to it. "Y/N and I slept together like two months ago." Well, it's out in the air now. You all watched and waited for Sal to say something but he didn't react like you thought he would. "Wait? You two slept together? You slept with Murray? Is that why everyone has been acting weird? Because if it is, it's really no big deal, that was the past. It doesn't have anything to do with now and us, there's nothing wrong about it other then the fact that you chose Murray out of all other people to sleep with." You let out a small laugh while Q was clearly having the best night of his life. "So you're not mad?"  
"Of course, not." He kissed your for reassurance that he really wasn't mad at all. He then pulled you closer to him, away from Murray. "You may have had her one night but I get her every night." You all laughed it off and the night ended with Q simply stating that he wanted a cheeseburger.


	7. Sickness - All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preferences of what the guys do for you when you're sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a request? Just comment it and I will most likely do it :)

Q: He didn't like seeing you sick whatsoever but he would make sure that you were taken care of no matter what. He would constantly check on you every hour on the hour and he would do his best to cook you meals even though he had no idea what he was doing and you couldn't help but love him for it. If you ever complained that you were cold, Q would be by your side in a heartbeat, wrapping his arms around you and covering you in tons of blankets. If you were too hot, then he would run to the kitchen and make you an ice bag, and bring along a cup of cold ginger ale to make sure you stay hydrated. He was a sweetheart, and you could never deny the strong amount of love you had for him.

 

 

Sal: Even though he didn't do well with the whole germ thing he tried his best because he loved you. He would always set a waste basket next to your side of the bed just in case you felt the need to release the contents in your stomach and he would empty it and put a new bag on the basket by wearing gloves, and sometimes a face mask depending on how bad it was. He'd then wait until you fell asleep to get into the shower. When he was done with that, he would clean up the room by scrubbing down everything, to keep it nice and clean, so you wouldn't get even more sick. It would take you some serious begging to get him to sleep in the same bed with you though but by the end of the night he'd give in, not being able to resist seeing you happily asleep next to him

 

 

Murr: He would wait on you hands and feet for whatever and whenever you needed it. He would constantly ask you if you were comfortable, and needed anything because he was one to worry quite a lot. He would always make sure that everything you needed was near you, medicine, tissues, something to snack on, a drink, and the television remote so you could watch whatever you wanted to. If he ran around to much though you would ask him to just sit down, and lay with you because seeing him go crazy worrying about everything would make you go crazy. He would always apologize though if he felt as if he annoyed you throughout the day but you would always wave it off and just tell him how much you love him for taking care of you. Whenever you did tell him that, he would always reply with something like, there would never be a day where he wouldn't want to take care of you.

 

 

Joe: Not only was he on point with everything and anything that you needed, but he would even massage your shoulders or your feet even if you didn't say you needed it. He would run you hot baths and help you into them, and while you were bathing, he would get you clean, comfortable clothes out, so you wouldn't have to rummage through your dresser drawers to look for something. Then he would tuck you back in bed, and sit next to you, and try to make you feel better. He'd then make you lunch and bring it into you on a tray, and if you really needed it he would even feed it to you. When it was time for bed he would check your temperature and make you a hot cup of tea, to settle your stomach for the night before adjusting your pillows and blankets and sliding into bed with you.


	8. Rough Days... - Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Brian take their frustrations out on sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a request? Just comment it and I will most likely do it :)

All the tension that was in your body through out the day, left as soon as you and Brian pushed through the door of your house. You both have had a rough long day and the only way either of you wanted to take it out on was sex.  
Kicking off your shoes and connecting your lips to his, he picked you up roughly, grabbing your hips and pressing you up against the wall.  
Your tongues were battling for dominance, while your hands were trailing up and down each others bodies.  
You could feel his erection inside his pants as he grinded against you and you felt yourself begin to get wet.  
Your hands went down to his pants and began to unbuckle his belt.  
He then took that as a sign to move it somewhere else, the bedroom.  
He dropped you onto the bed and took his shirt off while you continued to take off his pants. "Someone's a little frisky aren't they." You scoffed at him and looked up into his eyes. "Don't act like you haven't been waiting for this all day." Brian was quick to move before you could get any farther and he lifted off your shirt throwing it to the side and pinning your hands above your head with one hand while the other hand worked at the button and zipper on your pants.  
"God you're so fucking hot." He kissed you again and started leading his lips down to your neck and your chest, then your navel.  
Your pants were off within ten seconds and you felt his hand go under your underwear.  
You moaned out his name when you felt two of his fingers enter you and his thumb started circling your clit.  
He looked up at you amused and turned on.  
He leaned up to your ear and started to whisper in it while you writhed underneath him. "Look at you, all nice and wet for me. Just fucking gorgeous. I can't wait to hear you scream out my name while I fuck you senseless." You felt yourself begin to grind down and try to get his fingers as deep as you could inside you.  
Unexpectedly he pulled them out and you started to whine from the loss of build up to your orgasm.  
"Ah, ah, not just yet." He pulled of your bra and then your underwear. You then pulled off his boxers and flung them to the side. "You know if you don't hurry up, I'm gonna get bored." Brian tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?"  
When you nodded Brian laughed before diving into another hard, wet kiss while your hands trailed down his back to his thighs as you gripped them tight. "I need you inside me. Now." Before Brian knew it he was being flipped so that he was lying on his back. Now you were in control.  
You began to stroke his dick and as you slowly made your way up and down his length, you saw his head fall onto the mattress while his eyes went back.  
Leaning down you started to leave warm, wet, chaste kisses on his chest and his neck while your hand was still working at his dick.  
Your lips moved their way down to his nipples and you felt his hand run down your side to your ass, cupping it roughly.  
His grunting and moaning made you get more wet then you already were and you bit his skin playfully.  
You could tell he was close to cumming so you quit your movements and slowly lowered yourself onto him. "Ah fuck..."  
You rode him slowly, and it didn't take long for you to adjust to his size and pick up the pace as this wasn't the first time for the two of you together.  
But you just weren't picking it up fast enough for Brian.  
He pulled you down in one quick motion and flipped you back to the bottom.  
He moved in and out of you as you clenched in on his length. You pushed his head down and gripped his hair roughly before whispering in his ear. "Give it to me." That was all took for him to slam into you as hard as he could, causing you to moan his name in pure satisfaction.  
You could feel your self begin to climax as your breathing picked up. Soon enough you were barely able to form words and all that came out was screams of pleasure.  
You released yourself and seconds later you felt him pour into you. "Holy fuck!" Brian fell onto the bed beside you, both of you panting. "We need to do this more often." You looked at him smirking, not being able to help the fact that you were already ready for more. "Well, how about round two?"


	9. Periods - All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the guys do for you when you're on your period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a request? Just comment it and I will most likely do it :)

Q: He would always hate when you were on your period, aside from the fact that it meant no sex, it also meant that you were in pain, and he did not like seeing you in pain. Anytime you complained about hurting, Q would do his best to comfort you by trying to make you as comfortable as possible. If you were laying down he'd be sure to have a heating pad on you and a blanket on top of that in hopes of having the pain ease up a little. If none of that worked there was one thing that always made you feel better which was cuddles from him. Neither of you minded that, mostly because it made each of you feel safe in each others arms.

 

 

Sal: If ever you were in pain or craving something Sal would find a way to fix it no matter what it would take, mostly because you would yell at him until he did what you asked, even if it was a crazy request. For instance sometimes you would want a certain type of ice cream even though you had tons of ice cream in the freezer and you would make Sal go out to the store and buy you that ice cream if he didn't he would hear about it the rest of the day. He's learned to just give in and ask you what you want as soon as you start it or at times you would just leave a list for him and he'd curse under his breath because he always hated that one week of the month.

 

 

Murray: It would absolutely break his heart to see you hurting. He did everything he could to make you feel better even though he knew none of it would help, but he loved you so he tried his best. The times that it was heavy and made you feel like you were dying, Murray would hold you in his arms and kiss your head while whispering soothing things into your ear. Mostly it was things like, "It'll ease up soon, I'm right here, It's okay, It's alright." Etc. You never liked him leaving you and attempting to cook for you so each day you'd order take out and he'd set everything up for you and bring it on a tray, all set up, just for his princess.

 

 

Joe: You were the type of person who did not like to be bothered when you were on your period. You hated everyone well almost everyone. You couldn't hate Joe because he was such a sweetheart and always dealt with your grouchy ass for a whole week, and he never complained once about it. He would crack a joke every once in awhile which would make you laugh but that only made it worse and then you would yell at him for it before telling him to go get you some chocolate. Sometimes when he came back, half of the chocolate would be gone and you would give him the most evil look ever but he always ended up getting a second one as he knew he would get yelled at even more if your chocolate was missing.


	10. The Proposal - Murray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murray had always been through thick and thin with you and you were always proud to have him as your boyfriend but with the perfect day and the perfect time, many surprises will follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a request? Just comment it and I will most likely do it :)

The sun peered in through the thin blinds causing you to turn over and see Murray sound asleep, wrapped in the blankets. You smiled sleepily to yourself and decided to move in closer to him to get more warm and comfortable.  
Lifting his arm, you moved under it and you realized you may have woken him a little bit when in one swift movement he pulled you into him so that you were pressed up against his chest while his arm was wrapped around your torso, soon enough you were fast asleep.  
A few hours later you woke back up without him by your side. You scratched your head and got out of bed slipping your feet into your slippers, making your way into the living room.  
When he wasn't there you walked into the kitchen and saw that he was attempting to make you breakfast, so you snuck over quietly and wrapped your arms around him, letting your head fall onto his back.  
He flinched at first when he felt the touch of someone but automatically relaxed when he realized it was you.  
He turned around in your arms and pushed the messy bed head hair out of your face. "What're you doing up? I wanted to surprise you." You smiled up at him like a child and moved to the fridge to get some orange juice. "You don't need to surprise me, especially if it includes burning the food."  
"Wha-" Murray turned around and saw the food he had made burnt to a crisp and he cursed, turning off the stove. "Sorry."  
"It's fine, really." You took out a glass and set it down on the counter before pouring the orange juice into it.  
You moved to put the orange juice away and felt Murray's hands land on your waist while his lips left a soft kiss on your cheek.  
"So I was thinking, since I know we don't get to do things together that often why don't we go for a walk in the park, then maybe rent a movie and have a romantic dinner together." You hummed in satisfaction as this sounded like the perfect night to you only he wasn't done yet.  
"We can light candles, turn on the fire place, maybe dim the lights a little, and make sweet passionate love to each other towards the end of our evening, How does that sound?"  
Turning around in his arms, you planted a long, but sweet chaste kiss on his lips.  
"That sounds amazing, and beautiful in every single way. So why don't I go hop in the shower and get dressed."  
"Why don't I join you."  
About an hour and a half later you were both ready.  
Murray had insisted that he was the one to drive because he wanted to be a gentlemen and have the whole day go perfectly.  
You didn't argue with him whatsoever mostly because you felt like a princess at the moment with the most loving prince.  
Setting your hand in his on the console he pulled out of the driveway and you were off.  
The park was filled with people interacting with each other and some on what it looked like dates.  
There were colored leaves scattered all over the ground while the wind blew them around.  
The skies were grey but not a depressing dark grey just a light shade, while the temperature was chilly but not freezing.  
Murray went around the car and opened the door for you, before taking your hand in his. "So what do you want to do first?" Your tongue was thriving for some type of warm beverage and you guided Murray to a small cafe just to the side of the park.  
When you started pulling out your money, Murray told you to put it back because this day was all for you and he wasn't going to let you pay a damn thing.  
Murray had also gotten something to drink and while you both were drinking, you decided to sit down in this little cafe and just talk for awhile.  
The many different conversations you had consisted of playful arguing over the stupidest things, and Murray trying to embarrass you in the cafe by acting out in a funny way which caused you to want to get the hell out of there.  
Murray always loved when you were embarrassed, he thought it was adorable how your cheeks turned a bright red color, it made him want to just pull you into a warm, tight hug.  
He followed you back outside but when he walked out the door you were no where in sight. He looked around and couldn't see you anywhere. He was about to call out for you when you decided to jump on his back and wraps your arms and legs around him. Although it took him by surprise his hands automatically went under your thighs so he could hold you up. "Jesus Y/N! You could've given me a heart attack!" You giggled to yourself and smashed your lips onto his cold, white cheeks. "Well good thing I didn't wait for you to start running around looking for me." You felt him sigh and begin to walk in the grass through the leaves that were blowing around. "I hate you."  
"Aw, I love you too babe." He did that adorable laugh that you love so much and you couldn't help but let out a small squeal as you were just so happy and grateful to have him. You were happy you finally got a day alone with him since you never got to have them a lot because when he had to work, you didn't and when you had to work, he didn't. So it was nice to just have a day alone with him.  
Murray felt you slump down off of him and he turned around, thinking that something was wrong but nothing was. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm just happy we have the whole day to ourselves." You noticed he wasn't speaking and it looked like he was just in a daze. "What?"  
The wind blew your hair in front of your face and Murray moved it to the side. "I swear I could stare at you all day and not ever get bored or distracted. Sometimes I wonder if you realize just how perfect you are."  
"Stop." You blushed and looked down at the ground while your feet fumbled with some leaves.  
His hand went under your chin and he gently brushed it up so he could see you. "No, I'm serious, I love everything about you. Your face, your smile, how your eyes glisten even when there is no light around. You're my everything, you're truly an angel. Do you believe me when I say you're beautiful? Because I mean it every time I say it and there won't be one day where I won't tell you that, I love you Y/N." He set his hand on your cheek, tracing it down and placing it on your neck before leaning down and kissing your soft, plush lips.  
The sun finally came out well at least you felt like it did. You and Murray had kissed hundred and thousands of times but this kiss felt extraordinary, and like no other you've ever had.  
It was just mind blowing to you that one kiss could feel this amazing. Everything about it was pure bliss. The setting was beautiful, the weather was fairly relaxing, and you could swear you heard girls fawning over how cute it was.  
You broke away from the kiss and smiled up at Murray and then leaned up for another kiss. He then took your hand in his and the two of you went through a small stroll in the park before leaving to go home and make dinner.  
Pulling up in the driveway, you both walked too the door and there were two steps in front of it. When going up the second one you tripped but before you could fully hit the ground Murray caught you. "Well, that's embarrassing." Murray helped you up to your feet and you began to brush off some of the dirt. "Y/N, we've been together for almost a year now, I think there is way more things than tripping to be embarrassed of." You hit him in the arm playfully and got him to smile. He unlocked the door and allowed you to go in first.  
You both slid off your shoes and then looked at the kitchen before looking at each other. "Pizza?" You took out your phone and started dialing the number, while you were taking off your jacket you saw Murray pull out two glasses and a bottle of wine.  
You looked at him weirdly and all he did was shrug. "What? I still want it to be somewhat romantic." Rolling your eyes you moved into another room, to order the pizza and changed into more comfortable clothes.  
When you were out of sight Murray went into a near by closet and grabbed something from the corner and slid it into his pocket.  
You came back in the room in fuzzy pajama pants with the phone still by your ear. "What did you want on it?" Murray was thankful that you hadn't noticed a thing and just answered you casually. "Anything you want, is fine." You walked back out of the room and as your voice faded, he cleaned everything off of the table and set it with the best plates the two of you had owned. He then tucked in his shirt and patted it down along with his pants.  
He looked at the table and almost forgot one final thing, he headed back to the closet and pulled out a glass vase and set fake flowers in it. To him it was better then nothing.  
Walking back out, now off the phone and in a different shirt, you slowly made your way into the kitchen and looked at Murray curiously. "What's all this?"  
All he did was come over to you and set his hands on your hips and pulled you closer to him. "Like I said I wanted it to be romantic." You smiled up at him and he smiled back and kissed you, after a few more kisses you found yourselves falling onto the couch.  
His tongue dove inside your mouth, causing you to let him explore your mouth, leading to a hot make out session.  
Sitting up you pushed him down and got on top of his lap, straddling him.  
Your arms went around his neck while your body grinded up against him and you felt his hands slide down from your sides to your ass, cupping it as best he could, pushing you in harder.  
There were plenty of suppressed moans released before he felt your hand start to unzip his pants.  
Just at that moment the doorbell rang and the both of you sighed. "Just be quiet, maybe they'll go away." You laughed and got up off of him, adjusting yourself as did he before you went to answer the door.  
You were starved and you were glad to see that it the pizza, once again before you could pay for it Murray slipped in front of you and gave the man the money along with a tip.  
For some reason the guy kept looking down at Murray so he just took the pizza out of the guys hands awkwardly. The guy looked back up and winked at Murray. "Nice." Murray looked down and saw that his fly was still open.  
You laughed and took the pizza out of Murray's hands and brought it over to the table. Murray zipped his pants back up, fully embarrassed and shut the door.  
The two of you finished the pizza within two hours and were now stuffed.  
You got up up from your chair excusing yourself as you had to use the restroom.  
When Murray heard the door shut he stood up and went to the fridge pulling out a styrofoam container that had a cupcake in it. He pulled out that box in his pocket and took something out of it, placing it on top of the cupcake before setting it down onto a plate on the table.  
He looked at himself in the mirror on the wall to be sure that he didn't look completely terrible.  
He heard the door open and he scurried across the room behind you and placed his hands over your eyes. "I know it's you."  
"Good, now just follow me." He was about to walk back to the kitchen but you flailed out your arms and pointed to his hands over your eyes. "Um, are you going to remove your hands so I can see where I'm going?"  
"No."  
"Why?" Murray just started moving you into the next room. "Just, trust me." You sighed and kept walking until you felt him stop and turn you. He sat you down in what felt like a chair and you gripped onto the sides just to make sure that you were steady and on it all the way. "Okay, I'm going to remove my hands but don't open your eyes yet, okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"I mean it Y/N."  
"Okay I promise, I won't open them until you tell me too." He was cautious to remove his hands but after consideration he still didn't trust you, he knew you too well. You always loved surprises and would open your eyes as soon as possible so he reached for a scarf that was hung over one of the chairs and tied it over your eyes. "Are you serious?"  
"Yes, very much so." All you heard was him moving around and it sounded like he was messing with something on the table but you weren't really positive that, that was what he was doing.  
After about a minute or so, you were finally told that you could take it off.  
You were very eager to see what the surprise was because well, you loved them. When you took it off Murray was on his knees to the side of the table, and at first you weren't catching on to what was happening but when you looked to the table it was clear.  
There was a cupcake on a plate with silver ring on it that looked your size and then there was Murray down on his knees next to you. "Y/F/N, Y/M/N, Y/L/N, will you do me the honor of becoming the most happiest man in the world and marry me?" Your hand flew up to your mouth in astonishment and then a huge smile broke across your face.  
You just couldn't believe this was happening, it was so unexpected and neither of you had ever talked about marriage but now, now this was happening. When your eyes began to water Murray got worried that the answer was going to be no. "Yes. Yes a thousand times yes I will marry you!" Murray stood up joyfully and ecstatic before he wiped the tiny bit of frosting off of the ring and placed it on your finger.  
As soon as it was on you jumped onto Murray and he caught you, right away. Your lips connected in a romantic kiss and Murray carried you into the bedroom and layed you down on the bed.  
The blankets covering the mattress were soft and comfortable underneath you, Murray being there on top of you made you feel even more safe.  
He looked up at you and waited for you to nod that it was okay.  
He then lifted up your shirt over your head before planting a soft kiss on your cheek, then your lips. He left a trail of warm, wet kiss from your neck, to your chest, then your stomach.  
Murray's hand undid the button on your pants and then the zipper.  
Lifting up your hips you allowed him to pull them off you in a slow motion.  
You watched as he then took off his own shirt and started to undo his pants.  
This wasn't the first time you had sex but it was the first time you made love.  
This wasn't just one of those quickies you and him would fit in whenever you could. This was different a special kind of different. Murray was the first guy who ever took his time with you and wasn't in a rush to do anything you didn't want to.  
You remembered the first time the two of you met. He was filming with the guys and you just so happened to be in a challenge. Murray had to do something embarrassing in front of you, and he just began to stutter and blush. After a few seconds he just decided to lose and introduce himself to you. He gave you his number and he didn't think he'd ever actually get a call from you but that night he did and that was how your relationship started, you've been dating ever since then and now, now you were engaged to him.  
You undid your own bra and tossed it to the side while his hands slid down your sides and started to pull down your underwear. You gently pushed him down with your hand behind his neck and kissed him a few times, every once in awhile slipping in your tongue. Murray pulled his underwear down and dragged the covers on the bed over the both of you.  
His hands went down your sides and you saw his head disappear under the covers.  
The next thing you felt was his mouth in between your already wet folds.  
Two fingers entered you and his thumb start circling your clit while his tongue just dove into you.  
It took you by surprise, you had almost forgotten how amazing he was at this.  
Your hands gripped at the sheets while he did his thing.  
His thumb started to rub faster at your clit and his fingers kept slowly exiting you before diving right back in.  
His tongue and his mouth were like magic. Just when you think it couldn't get better it did.  
He started sucking on your clit while his thumb continued to rub at it.  
You were heading towards your climax and within a few more seconds your back was arching and you were shooting up from the bed moaning. Murray popped up from under the blankets and kissed you passionately and you fell back down onto the bed.  
The two of you continued kissing and your hands laced together.  
You felt his erection pressing up against your thigh which just made you even more wet just thinking about him inside you.  
"God I love you." He started going down your neck leaving a trail of small hickeys before going down to your chest.  
"I need you inside me, please." He came up to kiss you again and soon enough you felt him line himself up with you. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, please, all I want is you i-" He slid into you slowly taking you by surprise and causing you to moan again.  
"I forgot how big you were, fuck!" He stayed where he was inside you for a few seconds to give you time to adjust to his size. "Just tell me when to continue." After a few seconds you were sure you were ready to get things moving. "Go."  
He slid out and went back into you. Murray stayed at a steady rhythm for you so he wouldn't cause things to go faster then what you were ready for.  
It began to feel exceptionally good and you wanted more.  
Wrapping your legs around his waist you pressed him in as hard as you could and you screeched out in pleasure.  
You felt so full but so amazing at the same time. "Harder."  
His hips thrusted in and out of you faster and soon enough he was pounding into you.  
Your insides felt like they were going to explode as you clamped down onto him. He moaned out your name and continued to slam into you. "So fucking tight..nngh fuck Y/N..." You were as wet as could be but you knew more was to come when you felt yourself begin to climax. "Faster, faster, faster! Holy fuck!" Hearing you scream out for him to go faster made him totally lose control and you loved it.  
He used every strength he possibly could, and every bit of energy he had in him to just ram into you. "Ah yeah.... Fuck.... I'm gonna cum." You couldn't hold back anymore you felt all you were holding in just ooze out onto him. Not even five seconds later Murray poured out into you, with an exasperated moan.  
He fell down next to you on the side of the bed and you both just layed there panting for a few seconds before looking at each other and simultaneously saying. "We need to do this more often."  
The two of you fell asleep naked in each others arms covered in sweat and you could honestly say that there was no other place you'd rather be.  
When morning came you woke up still in Murray's arms and all you could do was turn around and look at him sound asleep like an angel.  
He didn't end wake up for about another half hour but you didn't mind.  
Murray did insist that the two of you host a breakfast and have the guys over because he was dying to tell them about the engagement which you didn't mind at all.  
The two of you showered, got dressed, and attempted to make breakfast and about two hours later the guys were there.  
They really had no clue as to why they were there and why you and Murray decided to make breakfast for them at the last minute but Murray made them cancel any plans they had for the morning to be there.  
Sal and Joe were fresh and clean while Q just looked like he wanted to go back to bed.  
The breakfast was all laid out on the table and Murray had told them to sit wherever. You were all starving and Murray noticed all of them eyeing the food and he started talking before anyone touched anything. "I'm sure you are all wondering why we called you hear this early and at last minute."  
"Yes what was so important to have us here at-" Q checked his phone before putting it back in his pocket- "Eight in the morning." Murray lifted your hand up setting it on the table. "Y/N and I are engaged."  
They all sat there just staring at Murray and Sal was the first one to speak. "Wait, you two are for real engaged? This isn't a joke or anything." Murray shook his head back and forth as you just sat there blushing.  
"Wha- Well first off Congratulations to both of you!" Sal, Joe, and a now awake Q stood up and hugged both you and Murray.  
"That is just crazy! Oh and Murray don't screw it up." Joe joked, causing everyone to let out small laughs, Q was next to talk.  
"Once again, really congratulations but I am starving can we please eat now?" You laughed and told him to go right ahead.  
Murray set his hand in yours while they started to fill their plates and looked at you in awe. You truly did have an extraordinary man in your life, and you were just proud to say that, that man was James Murray.


	11. On Set - All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they are with you while filming the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a request? Just comment it and I will most likely do it :)

Q: Whenever you were with Q while they were filming the show, Q would always try not to lose a challenge in front of you, but it always backfired because the guys would find a way to add you into it and make him lose. Once he came back from that challenge he would curse the guys out jokingly and swear that he would never bring you with him ever again but you always ended up coming back sooner or later. Another thing that the guys loved about having you on set is that when Q is not behind the cameras with you and he left food out you would eat it, and he never got mad at you for it but the guys thought that it was so funny because you literally left nothing for him.

 

 

Sal: He always made sure he was around you while filming when he wasn't in front of the cameras. He didn't like when you weren't around each other because he liked to spend as much time with you as he could and the guys would always make fun of him for it but he didn't really care at all. If anything the two of you would laugh along with them and Sal would try to make a sarcastic remark at them but he always failed at that and you couldn't help but love him for it. When you were alone with the other three jokers and he was out doing what he was told, the guys would tell you embarrassing things about him that you didn't and it would make Sal blush and beg them to shut the hell up.

 

 

Murray: When you were around he would still announce that he had a full proof plan to literally everything he was about to do and the plan would always fail but in between breaks he would take you out to lunch somewhere near by where they were filming. If you ever had extra time left you would walk around together holding hands and messing around with each other and he would find anyway he possibly could to embarrass you in front of people causing him to playfully get hit in the arm by you at times.

 

 

Joe: He would curse to himself and at the other jokers because they would tell him to say things that really weren't appropriate while you were around. You knew everything was a joker but Joe just couldn't say some of the things they wanted him to knowing you were behind the cameras watching him. He did very much stab them in the back though whenever it was there turn to go out and mess around with other people. You always had a fun time with Joe because he would never make you stop laughing and smiling.


	12. Love is Love - Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Reader are best friend and they both have feelings for each other but the other doesn't know.  
> The reader plans on going on a plane and leaving for a new job opportunity but what will happen when Joe decides that he can't keep these feelings bottled up anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a request? Just comment it and I will most likely do it :)

Today was the day you were leaving for your new job and you just couldn't stop thinking about Joe.  
He was your best friend who you were in love with and you knew he would never love you back the way you love him.  
He had begged you not to go but this was an opportunity that you just couldn't pass up. The only thing that would stop you from going is Joe reciprocating his feelings for you but you knew he didn't have any feelings for you, not the ones you wanted at least.  
Three of the jokers were there, the one missing was Joe. Q, Sal, and Murray had walked you out to a car that was waiting for you and even though Joe wasn't there to watch you leave, the other three jokers did try to get you to stay. They told you that Joe couldn't make it but that he wanted to be able to be there. They also told you how much they would miss you as they have gotten close to you through the years, they had even gotten teary eyed, especially Sal but it wasn't enough. You had to go.  
You never knew the true reason as to why Joe wasn't there because they decided that it was Joe's responsibility to tell you, not theres.  
The true reason was that Joe couldn't handle seeing you leave right in front of his eyes. He didn't want to announce his feelings for you and you not return them, it scared Joe that he could've lost you if he told you, so he didn't.  
Once you were safely in the car and left the three jokers headed back to Joe's house where they found him just sitting there, twiddling his thumbs, obviously thinking about you.  
Sal looked to Q and Murr, confused and worried about the situation. None of them liked this at all.  
"What is he doing? Y/N is about to leave and he isn't doing anything about it." They waited a few more minutes to see if Joe would do anything but nothing, not one thing. Murray couldn't sit there anymore and watch this relationship the two of you have built crumble into millions of tiny pieces.  
Murray made his way over to Joe and sat down next to him, looking at him very seriously. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sal and Q decided to scooch in on this conversation, curious as to what Murray could possibly say that would make Joe change his mind about telling you how he feels."Joe, I may not know anything about love but Y/N is about to leave and a girl like her only comes around once in a lifetime. If you really love her which we know you do than you need to go tell her. You need to tell her while she's still here or risk losing her forever." Joe couldn't believe this was coming out of James Murray's mouth but he couldn't deny the fact that he was one hundred percent right. If you left without knowing that he had feelings for you he would regret it for the rest of his life. It was insane, as much as Joe didn't want you to know, he knew he had to do the right thing and just get everything that was bottled up inside of him out into the open.  
Joe took out his phone and saw that your plane was still set to take off exactly at six, it was now five thirty. "Q, how long does it take to get to the airport in your jeep?" They all knew that if they were planning on making it their before you left that they had to leave now.  
They all rushed out the door and didn't bother buckling themselves in. This was very important and it was basically a race against time.  
The airport was fairly busy and there was barely any seats to sit in where you were supposed to wait for your flight but you found a end chair next to a kind lady with two kids.  
They looked around the ages of five to eight and you had thought about having kids one day but you wanted to have them with Joe. As soon as his name entered your mind you did your best to block it out by pulling out a book and reading it while you waited.  
"Hurry! Y/N's plane boards in five minutes!" Joe was now very anxious which didn't happen to him often unless it was about something very important like this.  
Q sped up as much as he could and about three minutes later they pulled into the airport parking lot.  
All of them jumped out of the car and ran inside.  
They just had announced that your plane was starting to board so you were waiting for them to call your section.  
The jokers looked around and they couldn't see you at first but Sal pointed someone out who looked exactly like you. They looked up at the flight number and it was yours.  
You were just about to get onto the plane when you took one last glance behind you and saw a very familiar face.  
Joe was standing there, short of breath with his hands in pockets, staring at you with a smile that made you melt inside.  
Your bags fell to the ground and you ran over to Joe and the two of you locked lips, and it felt as if you found your missing piece.  
Joe Gatto the man you have been in love with since day one, loves you back.  
His lips were so soft against yours and everything about it felt pure.  
The guys stood to the side trying to act like they didn't think it was cute or wonderful but you and Joe both knew that they have been rooting for the two of you to get together and express your feelings for each other.  
His hands made there way down your sides and rested at your hips before the both of you broke away from the kiss.  
You released a breath that you didn't know you were holding and looked at Joe in complete awe. "I have been waiting to do that for so long." After a long stare of bliss the two of you kissed again.... And again and again.  
Even though the other jokers loved that you two were now together they didn't really care for the PDA, especially Sal. "We're just going to- yeah okay." They slowly separated away from the two of you and let you have some time alone.  
Everything about this moment was a dream come true for you.  
Joe the man that you have loved for so long, is kissing you. He is kissing you and you couldn't feel more alive and more free. Just by the touch of his lips pressed against yours and honestly you didn't really give a crap that you were in public and neither did Joe because this was what you've both been waiting for and now you know he loves you.  
He broke away from the kiss and took in the sight of you.  
"My god, you are so beautiful. I was so stupid for not telling you how I feel earlier but I am here now and I always will be for you. I love you Y/N, and I am begging you to not get on that plane. Stay with me, please." They announced your section and you didn't even look back, you didn't have to think twice about this decision. "I'm staying here, with you, I mean if you want me t-" You were cut off by him pulling you into one more kiss and breaking away. "I want you to stay with me. I want to start a life with you, more then friends, I want to have an actual adult relationship with you, and I swear I am going to treat you like a queen. I love you Y/N so much, I can't even begin to explain."  
"I love you too, and you don't have to explain why don't we go somewhere and save the talking for later." You smirked and guided him to a closed off areas away from everyone and when the other three jokers looked back neither of you were in sight. "Where did they go?" Murray spotted you and Joe going into a closed off space and pointed you out.  
They all sat down in three seats and sighed. "We're gonna be here for awhile."


	13. First Kisses - All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preferences of what your first kiss would've been like with each of the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a request? Just comment it and I will most likely do it :)

Q: You weren't really expecting it when it happened. The two of you had been on a camping trip with a few friend and they passed out early, leaving you and Q up alone in front of a fire. There was always tension between the two of you that neither you nor Q had talked about but when you were in the middle of talking, something came over him and his lips clashed into yours. The feeling of his lips against yours felt like you were floating in the air as if he had lifted you up off of your feet even though they were still planted on to the ground, firmly. It turned out even more heated once he slipped his tongue in and the two of you battled for dominance but of course Q had won.

 

 

 

Sal: He had a very innocent look on his face before the kiss happened. You had been at a party with a few of your friends and you ended up sitting down next to Sal out of all the other people. You couldn't help yourself but notice how attractive he was and you knew you would regret if you didn't make an attempt to get with him. He was very nervous as soon as he saw you, normally he wasn't the one to get nervous but you knew it was probably because he was intimidated by how seductive you had looked that night. It took awhile for anything to happen but you could see him struggling to make a move  so you took control over the situation and ended up on top of his lap, straddling him, before quickly taking slamming a hard, long- lasting kiss on him that felt like it would've lasted a life time if you hadn't pulled away, to see his shocked yet sexually frustrated strained face.

 

 

 

Murr: The first kiss between the two of you was very heated. It all happened one day when you were with him while they were filming the show. You two had been friends for awhile but once the two of you were left alone while everyone was taking a break, it all escalated to another level. You could remember Murray staring at you from the side and just watching you with the intent of making a move. Within seconds you felt the touch of Murray's hands cupping the sides of your face while his warm lips latched onto your cold ones, it still runs through your head how ecstatic it was. It was so amazing the two of you ended up falling into a hot make out session in a dark corner away from everyone and you really did not mind.

 

 

 

Joe: Your first kiss with Joe had happened through a small of truth or dare. The two of you had been hanging out with the guys and a couple of other friends and they all knew that the two of you liked each other, so they had a plan to make you two kiss by the end of the night no matter what. You both were pretty nervous and shy about it, especially when they said the kiss had to last at least ten seconds or it wouldn't count. You had no idea that the small kiss would have such a huge effect on you and make your stomach swarm with butterflies more then they already were earlier. He could say the same for you because he had been wanting to kiss you for so long and once you kissed there was a spark that felt like the two of you were in heaven.


	14. Safe Place - Sal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You suffer from PTSD after you had gotten out of an abusive relationship. A few months later you are introduced to Sal who makes it his mission to show you how much you deserved to be loved.  
> (Trigger warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!
> 
> Have a request? Just comment it and I will most likely do it :)
> 
> I will be doing Christmas stuff until The 26th.

The day you had met Sal you knew that everything was going to be alright and that good things do happen, even to people who've been abused for so long.  
The relationship the two of you had built all started from meeting at a party.  
One of your friends had known about the toxic relationship that you had just gotten out of and she knew that you were not wanting to start up another one anytime soon as you were still dealing with some of the after effects from the abuse you had gotten for so long by someone you thought loved you. But she promised you that he was super nice and funny and even cute, so you don't know why, but you trusted her and met the man of your dreams.  
You remembered that night very vividly because he noticed some of the bruises on your skin and had asked where or what they came from.  
It set you on edge and he could tell you were uncomfortable, so he tried to change the subject but you told him anyway, hoping that maybe telling someone would make things just a little bit better and it did.  
The whole night he told you how much you didn't deserve it and how sickening it was the way that your ex had abused you. You even shed a few tears in front of him and he very gentleman like, lightly hugged you, not wanting to trigger anything and told you that things would get better and you would meet a guy who would treat you right.  
Boy, was he right because that night something sparked between the two and you ended up kissing, just once though, you had told him that you weren't ready for anything serious and he respected that very much, fully understanding why.  
You did give him your number and things went great, he was very loving and caring with you.  
The longer the relationship went on the more you had to open up about your, panic and anxiety disorder, along with how you still have some PTSD from your previous relationship.  
It surprised you though that it didn't freak him out or made him want to leave you. Instead of ditching you he went online and read about it, he knew a little about these type of things but he didn't know how to handle a situation where you had a panic attack or something like that, so he put his time off into figuring stuff out about thar more then anything.  
Things still went smooth and now the two of you were moved in together in a apartment. This wasn't a very good night for you however.  
Sal was fast asleep next to you and you were also sleeping but your mind wasn't. You were having a nightmare.  
_He grabbed at your ankles pulling you back to him just before pinning your wrists to the floor boards. "What did I tell you! Are you that fucking stupid to go and try to pull something like that in front of me!" Tears stained your cheeks and when you didn't answer him he got even more mad._  
 _Within seconds you felt yourself being thrown on top of a glass table, shattering it. "Answer me when I talk to you!" His voice was threatening and raw with the sound of no intention on letting you get off easy tonight._  
 _Your back was stinging in pain and you could feel small shards of glass stuck inside your skin as blood trickled down from the open cuts._  
 _He swung a fist at you and you tried to cover your face when he went for it again but you were already much too weak to fight back from an earlier beating that happened a few hours ago._

  
Your hands gripped as tight as they could on the sheets while your closed eyes twitched from the dark vivid image currently playing in your mind.  
A small whimper, was enough to wake Sal up out of his not so deep sleep and he turned to see your face muscles scrunched up like you were in pain.  
He knew what this was about, he had known all about your past abuse from your ex-boyfriend and how it still haunts you sometimes, causing you to panic and at times stress out and have high anxiety levels. Sal wished he could make it all go away but he can't it was just something that would take time to recover from.  
Sal shook you lightly and said your named softly trying to bring you out of whatever was happening in your mind but it didn't work.

  
 _His hand came down hard onto your soft skin, breaking it, and lightly bruising it, causing you to cry out in pain, loud enough that made you hope someone would hear you but no one did._  
 _Somehow, you managed to have just a tiny bit of energy come out of no where that made you kick him in his groin._  
 _He let go of you and hunched over onto the ground, giving you enough time to get up and run as best and far as you could. "That wasn't very nice Y/N!" You reached a door and slammed it, before looking for a phone to call someone to come and help you but there wasn't one in there._  
 _You tried to take a breath and calm yourself down but you couldn't._  
 _Not only were you covered in blood, but your lungs were tight from yelling and panicking so much._  
 _He reached the door and noticed you had locked it when he couldn't open it. "Common Y/N, be a good girl and let me in, if you don't I'll just knock it down." You didn't believe he could do it at first but then you felt something hit the door, causing you to jolt away from it._  
 _In a matter of seconds he was in, and you were now hunched down on the ground not being able to stand anymore._  
 _He took advantage of this and started kicking you over and over again._  
A tear rolled down your cheek and more whimpers passed out of your mouth, shortly turning into screams. "Y/N!" Sal immediately took you in his arms and kept on shaking you until you woke up.  
"Stop! Stop! Please!" Sal's arms tightened around you and he tried to convince you that everything was alright with a smooth, low, calming voice "Shhh, it's me Y/N, it's Sal. You're alright, you're safe. Shh.. it's okay." Your screaming stopped but you were still sweating and shaking in fear and you felt like there was a part of you broken inside that could never be fixed because of what he did to you and it just wasn't fair.  
Sal wiped away your tears by kissing them away with his gentle, tender lips.  
You turned around in his arms and buried your face in the crook of his neck as you were trying to calm down and relax.  
"......It's okay, I'm here.....you're alright now." The muffled sounds of how frightened you were vibrated through Sal's ears and he wished he could do something about it but he couldn't do anything except be there for you, and comfort you in the best way possible.  
After holding you in his arms for a few minutes the screams and tears stopped and turned into silence.  
Sal had moved a little bit and he saw that you were fast asleep and it made him happy that you were now content but at the same time he was sad to see you struggling like this on an almost daily basis. He'd never understand how someone could hurt your beautiful, fragile body and not feel any remorse, whatsoever, but he was just glad that he had found you because you now had a man who would treat you right and care for you.  
Sal layed a gentle kiss to your temple before shutting his eyes and going to sleep.  
When the morning sun came in through the shades, your eyes opened slowly and you saw Sal bringing in breakfast for you on a tray. "Here is a partially amazing breakfast for an a amazing beautiful girl." Rubbing at your eyes, you sat up slowly and felt Sal scoot into bed beside you, wrapping his arm behind your shoulder and giving you a quick kiss on your lips. "How's my girl?"  
"Better then last night...... I just want this to end." Sal moved in closer and closed his hand in on yours. "It will, things will get better it may take awhile but they will, I promise you that."  
He was right, it would take time, a long time, but you knew that he wouldn't leave you alone in this, he never has.  
When the two of you had first started your relationship he told you if you ever needed anything to call him even if he was filming for the show or at an important meeting of some sort.  
You've never had to interrupt him at his work life yet and you planned on keeping it that way but something in your stomach just told you that today wasn't going to be a good day.  
Sal looked down on his phone and sighed as it was time for him to leave. "As much as I wish I would love to stay here with you, I have to go, I should be home by five. Call me if you need anything okay?" He kissed you once on your forehead before swooping down and stealing a kiss from your lips.  
He noticed he didn't get a response out of you and he gave you a very serious, concerning look. "I mean it Y/N... Okay?" You nodded and swallowed the food you were once chewing before moving yourself out of the bed. "I'm going to go take a shower. Have a good day, and by have a good day I mean don't worry about me all day. I will be alright." You kissed him on the cheek and started to walk away when he gently layed his hand on your wrist. "I love you." You smiled and gave him one last kiss before he left. "I love you too. Now go, before I push you out of this house myself." Chuckling softly, he made his way out the door and left.  
You made the bed, very neatly to yours and Sal's liking, while the water was starting to get warm in the shower.  
Out of all the things you and Sal had in common this was one that you could really relate too.  
No matter how clean the place looked you or Sal always found something that needed to be cleaned more. Everything had to be completely clean and organized for the two of you too live together or else there would've been problem.  
You wouldn't deny that Sal was a little more particular in how things looked and where certain things went but it didn't bother you one bit, because without that little quirk he wouldn't be Sal.  
You moved to the dresser and pulled out your folded clothes, moving them into the bathroom with you, setting them on the counter.  
Stepping in, the water felt relaxing against your back side.  
It was as if everything on your mind was relieved all at once.  
Your nightmare from the previous night has now disappeared along with all the other thoughts running through your mind.  
Once you were finished, you got dressed, brushed your hair, and went into the kitchen to pour yourself a drink.  
It was complete silence without Sal and you hated it because silence meant that no one was there with you and it gave your mind time to come across things that you didn't want to think about, like right now.  
Sal had a signing event to go to in a few days and you planned on going with him but he really didn't want you too unless you were sure that you were ready too.  
He knew that you had PTSD after all the things your ex had done to you, and he knew that it wasn't easy for you, so he really wanted you too think your decision through.  
Hours had gone by in what felt like seconds because your brain had officially taken over and you were on the verge of a break down.  
You tried using headphones to block out the words that were entering your mind but it wouldn't work.  
You kept hearing all the nasty, terrible things your ex had called you and told you run through your head over and over again and you couldn't stop it. "Get out! Get out! No- no I'm not! I matter! I'm not useless!" You began to get so frustrated and mentally unstable and it caused you to flip over a table and run to the bedroom, covering yourself under the covers on the bed.  
"I deserved it." These were the three words that came out of your mouth before the tears poured out.  
The phone was just inches away from you but you really didn't want to call Sal and bother him, so you stayed where you were and wept into the sheets.  
The scars on your body were a reminder to you that you deserved it, to you each scar reminded you how many times you fucked up.  
"Y/N! You here?" Sal was now home and you could hear him call for you from the other side of the apartment.  
Part of you wanted to answer to get the comfort from him that you wanted so badly, while the other part didn't want him to see you like this even though it wouldn't be the first time, so, you didn't say anything.  
"Y/N are you-" He stopped when he walked in front of the bedroom and saw you curled up in a ball, tears streaming down your face. He immediately ran to your aid and set his hands on your your tear stained cheeks, causing you to flinch away.  
He quickly pulled away, now noticing how vulnerable you really were.  
"I'm sorry I- I didn't mean to scare you...." So many thoughts were running through Sal's head at the time.  
He didn't know how to approach this because you obviously weren't okay and he didn't want to start off accusing you of not calling him, so he sat there next to you a few moments and waited for you to speak.  
The sight broke him in ways he didn't know were possible.  
Sal felt a tear run down his cheek and he brushed it away with his hand.  
It felt like hours for him, sitting there, seeing you in so much pain, until you spoke up, with your strained voice. "Sal?"  
"Yeah?" The only response he got was you lifting the covers up, inviting him in next to you.  
He moved in close to you and kept his distance, not wanting to accidentally trigger something in you. "What happened?"  
"I- I don't know.... Something just came over me out of the blue and I couldn't stop it........ I deserved it Sal...... I deserved everything he ever did to me." You broke into tears again and curled in on yourself but Sal wasn't going to just lay there and do nothing about it.  
He slowly moved his hands onto your wrists and shook your hands lightly to get your attention. "Y/N, please look at me. I need you to let me in, I want to help you but I can't if you won't let me in." Your tired, sad eyes looked up at him, and you knew Sal loved you but, it was hard for you to believe that someone actually cared about you. "I'm sorry I didn't call..... I just- I feel like I can't escape my past no matter what I try to do and- and it's tearing me apart inside.......Sometimes- Sometimes I feel like giving up and letting him one but then you show up, and- and I feel all the stress and fear fade away. I don't think I could get through this without you.....I love you Sal, I love you so much.Please don't leave me, I don't think I could handle it I can't-"  
"Hey, hey." Sal pulled you into his chest and kissed you lightly on the head while one of his hand rubbed soothing circles into your back. "I'd never leave you Y/N. Ever. I will always be here for you, you are my main priority. You may never be able to forget or erase your past but you can create your own future, which I hope I'm part of by the way." He got a small giggle out of you and he felt your cries begin to simmer down.  
"I'm going to help you through this as best I can. Besides-" You felt him turn you over so that you were on your back and he was above you. "I don't think I could handle a day without seeing your face and that curious little mind of yours." He could feel you blush against him when he layed a small kiss on your nose, then your cheeks and then your lips. "And that little cute laugh of yours oh my god the laugh.." Smiling through the tears that were now drying, you moved your hand up to your mouth, trying to hold back the giggles that wanted to escape.  
That night Sal decided to show you just how much he loved you.  
Anytime he came across a scar on you he'd kiss you where it was and tell you that he loved you.  
No one had ever treated you this well and it made you melt inside because you never knew that someone could actually be this careful and loving with you.  
The rest of the time Sal was very gentle and slow with you. Every kiss he layed on you was very tender and soft while his touch was warm and comforting against your skin.  
He made love to you that night, it wasn't one of those quick fucks that meant almost nothing, it was real love shared between two people who truly did love each other.  
This was intimate and private and just between you and Sal.  
That night, you felt loved more then you ever had and you knew that you would be able to make it through with Sal by your side.


	15. Christmas With The Vulcanos -Sal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Y/N's first Christmas with their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by msgem  
> I hope this is okay!
> 
> Yes I did use the name Kaylee from 'The Craig Murray Incident' video lol  
> I will be doing Anything Christmas related until the 26th  
> Have a request just comment it :)

The snow was falling outside, in a windy, cold storm, while you and Sal were cuddled up next to each other with Kaylee on the couch.  
Today was very special because it was your first Christmas as a family.  
She was only a few months old and Sal was already super protective of her and wouldn't let anyone even touch her until he saw them wash their hands first, even you.  
She was dressed in her cute Christmas onesie you and Sal had put her in last night before gently laying her in her cradle.  
Once it was about an hour into your morning the two of you headed downstairs with Kaylee in arms, to a lit up tree, that was decorated with cute ornaments and bows, with an angel on top.  
It was then that you and Sal started to open her presents for her.  
The other jokers did stop by and drop off a present for who they considered their niece.  
She received a cute stuffed pink bear with a matching pink blanket from them but Joe took the credit for it because you all knew Murr and Q probably had no idea what to get a baby who wasn't even a year old yet.  
This year you and Sal had agreed not to get each other anything as your main focus was on Kaylee.  
Currently, Sal was sprawled out on the couch with her in his arms wrapped in the new fuzzy blanket.  
She still hadn't eaten yet today so you were making her formula in the kitchen.  
Relaxing days with Kaylee like this is what you and Sal lived for, reason being you and Sal never had alot of time off together so whenever you did you took advantage of it, and spent as much time together with Kaylee as possible.   
When you came into the living room, bottle in hand, Sal sat up with her and you handed him the milk. "She's fussy this morning."  
You scooted i next to sal, grabbing another blanket and pulling it over your legs.  
"Probably because she never gets time with her mommy, because daddy always steals her away."   
"I don't steal her away..." All it took was once glance at your hands from him to cause you to groan and get up and go to the sink to wash your already clean hands.  
Sal walked into the kitchen while he was feeding her, holding her bottle and once your hands were dry he handed you Kaylee. "You know I'm still surprised you agreed with me to name her Kaylee since-"  
"Hey, hey! It's a cute name, I never thought I'd have a kid when we made that video so can we drop it, for the sake of Christmas." You let out a small chuckle that made Sal purse his lips in annoyance.   
You couldn't deny that 'The Craig Murray Incident' video was funny as hell, and you couldn't help but mess with Sal about it every once in awhile.  
You headed back into the living room with Kaylee and kissed her gently on the head before sitting down with her on the couch. "Oh hey babe, can you make me some tea?"   
You could sense Sal was already halfway into the living room, so you turned to him slowly giving him the best puppy dog face you could make. "Please..." He stood there for a few seconds before turning and going back into the kitchen. "I love you!"   
"Mhmm."   
Within a few minutes Sal was back in the living room with your hot tea.  
He walked over to you, set the on a table and leaned down settling a warm kiss on your soft lips and sat back down on the couch next to you.  
He looked down at Kaylee who was now finished with her bottle, biting down on a ribbon that the two of you must've forgotten to pick up. "You silly little bug, that's not something you chew on." He pulled it out of her mouth and replaced it with a pacifier before taking her out of your hands which you were not surprised by.  
You took a sip out of tea and flicked through the television and stopped once you found Christmas movies.  
This was probably your favorite holiday of the year and it wasn't because it meant gifts, in fact you and Sal had agreed not to get anything as your main focus was on Kaylee. The reason was Christmas always got you into a joyful mood.  
The scenery, the music, the movies, baking, everything, it just filled your heart to the top.   
You looked over to Sal just staring at Kaylee rubbing her stomach.  
He looked up to you then back down at her. "We did so good Y/N. Hell we did great!"   
"Yeah we did, didn't we." Moving in closer to him, he wrapped his arm around you and kissed you on the head.   
You both just sat there contently for awhile and Sal noticed that Kaylee fell asleep as well did you, so he slowly and carefully got up from where he was, trying not to wake you and put Kaylee in her carrier which was nearby.  
Sal did wake you up just a tiny bit, and he noticed you shift just about to loft your head until you felt Sal slide in next to you.  
He pulled you as close to him as possible and he felt you nuzzle your head into his chest, going up to the crook of his neck.  
This is what made him happy, Kaylee, you, and him all together, alone in peace.


	16. Cats, Coffee, and Mistletoe -Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A playful Winter day between Brian and the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are closed at the moment but they should be back open soon. I have a few I still need to write and I also have other not in this fandom. My computer keyboard won't work so I have to do this all on my phone right now.

The warmth of Brian's arms wrapped around under the blankets made you want to snuggle into him, as close as possible.  
Cold, winter days like this, is what you lived for.  
It was so cold in fact, that Brian didn't have to film for the show today.  
Your head brushed up against his beard, making him softly hum in a dazy haze.  
His arms tightened around you before he settled a small, gentle kiss to your temple.  
You could feel a cat crawl up and cozy it's way in between the two of you.  
Brian loved his cats very much and everyone knew it too, but right now he just wanted you next to him.  
He barely opened his eyes and moved the cat over to his backside. "Not right now buddy, maybe later."  
He could feel you lightly giggle against him and it made him smile, anytime you laughed he would just start blushing from how cute you were, he'd deny it all the time but you knew that he was just a big ol' soft teddy bear.  
Hours went by and when you woke up, the cat was still there but Brian wasn't.  
You looked out the window and saw the snow falling down from the sky in heavy patches, not soon after hour nose picked up a Christmasy sent and you knew that Brian could not cook a single thing without burning it so you slowly made your way out of bed, and headed down the stairs.  
Once you reached the kitchen the smell was as strong as it could be.  
Brian turned around from where he was standing at the counter and his cheeks got all rosy and he smiled.  
"Well don't you look adorable." He made his way over to you and settled his hands on your hips before leaving a chaste kiss on your lips. "What's that smell? It smells like-"  
"Like a peppermint mocha?" You raised your eyebrows up at him and looked past him to see a drink set on the counter with steam coming out of the cup.  
"I went out while you were asleep and picked one up, I know how much you love them on cold days." You smiled up at him in awe before taking his hand in your and heading to the living room.  
Little did you know he had yet another surprise you.  
Normally, you wouldn't like this but he actually did a rather fine job.  
The room was lit up with white christmas lights bordering the ceiling, and the tree was somehow decorated to your liking, and lastly, it was clean.  
The living room was normally never as clean as this.  
The floors you could tell were vacuumed, and all the dishes from the other night were gone and put away, you assumed since the kitchen was also clean.  
"Brian, I- I don't know what to say."   
"Then don't say anything."  
You had made your way over to a clear window and picked up a sketch pad.  
Drawing was something that intrigued you very much, it gave you a sense of calm inside your mind.  
Brian loved to watch you do it as well.  
You always would get so involved in it, and try to draw the scene as perfect as possible.  
Your arm moved around to the side to wrap around him but when you looked at him he was staring up at the ceiling.  
"Brian?" He looked back down at you with a smirk which made you want to look up.  
Your eyes connected back to his and all he did was look at you with a devilish grin that he always pulled off so well when something went his way. "Mistletoe."   
"I take it you've had this planned? This was the only reason why you cleaned, so I wouldn't notice, I'm guessing?" All he did was shrug and you were just about to give in and plant a kiss to his lips when you stopped halfway there. "You'll have to catch me first." Before he knew it you were outta sight and running up the stairs.  
"Oh! So that's how were going to do this!" You were fast to hide behind the door of your bedroom when you heard his footsteps sprinting up the stairs after you.  
Brian walked into the room you were now hidden in, and looked for you but all he found was a cat balled up in a bunch of blankets on the bed.  
"I could've swore I saw her r-" Now that he was too busy thinking you decided to pull a fast one and try to sneak out of the room in a rather fast but quite manner.  
Your plan faltered when you accidentally tripped over yourself in the process.  
Looking back, you saw Brian smirk at you once again before saying, "I got ya now."   
You quickly got up and moved your legs as fast as you could.  
Halfway down the hallway he was catching up to you and in all honesty, your legs were ready to give out but that didn't stop you from pushing yourself and keep on running.  
Just as you were about to reach the stairs you felt yourself getting swooped up over his shoulder in one swift move of his strong arm.  
"Trying to get out of a mistletoe kiss Y/N? You naughty girl." His hand smacked a playfully hard hit onto your ass, causing you to screech but at the same time laugh.  
"Put me down!" He started contemplating in his mind if whether he should or not.  
After all you did try to get out of giving him a kiss after he had went out in this terrible weather just to buy you a coffee.  
"I will if you apologize and promise to give me that kiss I so very much deserve."  
"Alright! Alright! Just put me down!" He walked over to a small corner in the hallway and set you down there just so he could be sure that you wouldn't try to run again.  
"I'm waiting." You sighed and took his hands in yours, even getting down on your knees just to make this as sincere as possible.  
"Brian. I am sorry for sneaking my way out of a kiss on this delightful morning after you had gone out in this messy weather to get me coffee, even though I didn't ask for it. Will you please forgive me?"   
"I don't know if that was sincere enough."  
"Brian..."  
"Yes, yes I forgive you, now I believe you owe me a kiss." You leaned up and he leaned down, and your lips pressed together in a warm embrace that felt wonderful.  
When you pulled away, you looked up at him and could tell he was quite satisfied with it.  
The two of you headed down the stairs, back into the living room, where you planned on relaxing for awhile, that was until you saw your coffee all over the floor with a cat next to it.  
Before Brian could attempt to get out of it you spoke, not letting him get off slick free  
"You bought the coffee, and it's your cat so have fun cleaning it up jackass." In response to that you walked past him and before you could get to far, he gave you yet another hard slap to your ass.  
"That kiss was just part one of what's to come tonight my dear."


	17. You're Being Punished - Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tries to turn who's in charge but Joe isn't having any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS KAYLA!!
> 
> -Side Note  
> (Working on the Sal requests now)  
> Also I apologize if this isn't that great I love all the jokers equally I just have trouble writing for Joe I don't know why.

The air was thick and the tension was strong.  
You had been waiting to do this all day because tonight was going to be different, you were going to be in control, this was your gift to Joe.  
The plan was to tease him the way he teases you, and even though the two of you had of who the submissive one was in your relationship, you wanted to try and twist things tonight.  
Dressed in red laced lingerie, you walked into the bedroom where you had Joe wait for you, sitting on the bed.  
As soon as he layed eyes on you, he was lost for words.  
The way the fabric fit tightly around your body, and how your hair was swung around the side of your shoulder made him shutter from how attractive you looked.  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" You look at him with a fake sincerity of worry before sitting down next to him and resting your hand on his leg.  
"Umm, yeah, you could say that." All you could do was hum in satisfaction.  
You slowly dragged your hand up his shirt, and traced your finger up his neck, tilting his chin up from where he was looking in your lower region.  
Joe could already feel the member in his pants start to stiffen.  
Just the sight of you in lingerie, giving him his own personal viewing made him hot and flustered.  
In one swift motion you hooked your hand around his tie and pulled him close to you.  
He could feel your hot breath against the skin of his ear as you began to whisper in it.  
"Tonight. It is all, about, you. I want to see you begging the way you see me beg for you whenever we're-" You thought of how to word this in the most professional way, you didn't want to use a word that didn't mean much or that said everything about your sexual life at once, so you searched for the perfect word. "Intimate."  
Your hands trailed off of him when you started to back up and drop your waist down to the floor.  
You bent your self in ways Joe didn't know were possible.  
He knew you were flexible but right now Joe was lost for words he really was.  
Your hands guided themselves up the carpet, and your back arched as you started to spread your legs open and giving Joe a clothed sneak peek of your wet, sex.  
Joe pulled at his collar, when your hips swayed from side to side, he caught a glimpse of your eye looking back at him and he could tell that you were enjoying this.  
The flaunting, the teasing, he wouldn't lie he was enjoying this but he was about to lose his shit. "Fuck it."  
Just as you turned fully around, Joe pulled off his tie in one slick motion before, making his way over to you and lifting you up off the ground, slamming you onto the bed.  
It took you by surprise and took the air out of you.  
Within seconds, you felt fabric being wrapped around your wrists behind your back.  
"You think you can tease me like that? Haven't we been through this before. I'm the dominant, you're the submissive."  
In seconds your lingerie was off by his forceful hands practically ripping it apart and disposing it to the side.  
"Joe-" He took off his shirt and flipped you over onto your stomach, smacking your ass fairly hard, causing it to sting your skin, it hurt you but at the same time you couldn't help but feel turned on by how aggressive he was being with you.  
"Did I say to speak?" When you shook your head from side to side you could hear him begin to take off his belt.  
His lips connected to your soft skin just beneath your ear, and began to leave small hickeys down your neck and the curve of your shoulder bone.  
Just the touch of his lips on your soft skin felt mesmerizing.  
You felt a little nip, causing you to lightly yelp and jerk forward but Joe kept you in place by pulling at the restraint.  
"Ah, ah, be a good girl and maybe I'll just-" Two fingers slid their way into you, lightly curling and it almost set Joe over edge how all it took was his fingers in you to make you gaso but at the same time moan in plasure. "Give you a treat."   
You had to bite your lip to stop yourself from moaning out his name.  
His thumb landed on your clit, and started to rub it in slow circles while his fingers worked their way in and out of you.  
Joe leaned in close to your ear just the way you did to him earlier, stopping right below your earlobe.  
"Tell me, have you been touching yourself while I wasn't here today, or have you been a good girl? Speak." Your felt yourself begin to grind down on the man's fingers and as soon as you did his movements stopped and he pulled them out of you, making you whimper in desperate need of him.  
"I said speak not be greedy for what I am graciously giving to you even though you may or may not have been a bad girl today. Noe for the last time answer, the question. Honestly."   
"I've been good Joey! God I swear I've been good! Please-" Before you could finish what you were saying Joe slammed a hard smack to your ass, causing you to hiss out in pain.  
"Did I say you could say my name. I don't think so, you know better, you know what to call me. Apologize." When your mouth wasn't opening he let out a small, almost dark chuckled and his hand automatically went to you hair, clenching it into a fist, pulling you back.  
"I said fucking apologize." Another hard smack to your ass had you apologizing to him in seconds.  
"I'm sorry...Sir. I-I behaved I promise." He smiled, satisfied with your behavior at the moment.  
His hands felt warm as they slowly made their way up your leg, to your thigh, pushing your leg to the side so he could get a better view of your beautiful, hole.  
You could practically feel his eyes just burning into your skin, and he knew you were somewhat still sensitive to having yourself exposed, so he always made sure that you knew, there was absolutely nothing wrong with you.  
"Wow, such a work of art, truly amazing how beautiful you are, there isn't one single flaw with you is there?" There was quiet silence for awhile, it made you nervous but at the same time excited.  
Right when you were about to say something you felt him enter you with such force, it truly did take you by surprise.  
"It's a shame that it's going to get destroyed." He grunted in avery low octave that you didn't even know was possible.  
Your insides clenched down onto his length as his member kept sliding out and in, ramming into you.  
This was your punishment for teasing him.  
His hand tightened in your hair, and he pushed your head down onto the mattress.  
He heard you start to moan out his name and that was when he pulled your head up by your hair as he continued to fuck you.  
"Shut the fuck up. You don't get to make a sound right now. This is for me." Another hard pound sent mesmerizing shots of pleasure up your spine.  
He knew how to fill you up, and how to send you over the edge in every way possible.  
You had to bite down on your lip to keep quiet, because you knew if you didn't he wouldn't let you cum and if you did, well that is a whole 'nother punishment.  
Each time he rammed into you, he hit your g-spot.  
Not only did he know how to push you to your breaking points, but he knew all the correct angles, and tactics to get you going.  
The sweat started to build up between your bodies, and soon enough you heard him start grunting your name, and he pulled at the binding of your wrists.  
This was all too much, you couldn't even think straight. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, when you squeezed them shut. This was it, you were at your climax, right when you released yourself Joe pulled you up as far as possible, and it probably the best position you've ever been because man oh man, when he hit it that time, he poured himself into you, filling you with his gift, and at the same time you oozed out onto him.  
"Ah fuck! You should misbehave more often Y/N." He fell onto the bed next to you, and leaned over to grab your chin and slam a hard, long kiss on you. He didn't even give you time to recover from the very rough fucking you'd just received when he said, "On your hands and knees, I'm not done with you yet."


	18. Goodbye - Sal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Reader get a divorce while dealing with two kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by msgem.
> 
> \- Side note I listened to "For The First Time" from The Script, while writing this.
> 
> -For future references do you prefer in Q fics to have his actual name Brian or would you prefer Q?

Sal was in a bar looking down at the drink he had in his hand, thinking about how everything had fallen apart so easily.  
He never in a million years would've thought that things between you and him would get this bad but here he was, alone in a bar, drinking his sorrows away.  
He let out a low, pitiful sigh before rubbing his hand to his forehead almost lost for words, but before he knew it he was rambling off to the bartender about his problems.  
"I fucked up. I fucked up so bad man." Sal waited for a response that he knew, most likely wasn't going to come.  
The bartender just kept on drying off glasses and putting them away, intentionally ignoring him.  
In all honesty Sal knew that he was wasting his breath, the guy probably had to listen to tons of people complaining about there lives every night. Sal knew he was no different,  
just a random, lonely stranger rambling on about his own problems to someone who doesn't even care at all.  
He continued on, just feeling the need to get it off his chest.  
"I had the woman of my dreams, and we had a family, one boy, one girl. I don't really know when it all first happened but there were days where all we did was argue, soon it turned into a daily basis thing, and it went on for weeks. Everything fell apart and soon enough I came to what was once my home to hear her say she wants a divorce." The chairs started going up onto the tables, and the glasses and everything else were now clean and put away.  
The bartender slid Sal's bill in front of him, and opened the register, with an un-phased face.  
"We're closing up, so could you just pay your bill and leave. I have a home I'd like to go to." Sal finished his beer, let out a tiny useless laugh and went into his pocket pulling out money.  
He didn't even count it before throwing it onto the bar. "Yeah well at least you have a place you can call home." With that Sal threw on his jacket and left.  
For the meantime he was staying at Joe's, once he got there everyone was already asleep, so he tried to be as quiet as possible, going to the guest room.  
Nights were the hardest for you. The kids were still too young to understand what was going on, but they still got to see Sal. You weren't the type of person to keep the kids away from Sal, he was still their father, and he loved them just as much as they loved him.  
The two of you had made an arrangement that he gets them on Fridays after school until the evening on Sunday.  
The questions hadn't come up yet of the kids asking where Sal was and why he didn't come home and you were very thankful for that. As of now you were tucking the kids into bed.  
You kissed Lucas, and Sarah goodnight and right as you were about to walk out the door that was when a question about Sal came out of Sarah's mouth. "Mommy? Where's daddy at? Why do we only see him on the weekends?" You stopped and turned, your hands dipped into your pockets and soon enough Lucas spoke up. "Yeah, I miss him. It's not the same without him here." Before speaking you tried to think of a way to narrow it down into a simple, non-complicated way to explain this to children that were under the age of ten.  
"Well.... you know how you don't get along with other kids at times?" When they shook their heads you continued. "Sometimes adults, don't get along well either, and as you grow to get older you'll learn that it's better to- to, distance ourselves from the other person, but I will tell you one thing. Your daddy, he loves you very, very much, and so do I, he will always be in your life no matter what, if you ever want to see or talk to him at times just tell me, and I will do my best to make your wishes come true, okay?" They nodded again, and you smiled, planting two more soft kisses to there foreheads, before walking out of the room and telling them goodnight.  
Right when you turned out of that room, the smile that was on your face faltered, and a deep, painful feeling started to fill in you.  
Your mind started to replay all the terrible nights the kids had to go through because of you and Sal.  
There were times when he came home from filming and as he walked in the door the two of you found something to argue about. This would lead to silent dinner conversations, Sal sleeping either on the couch, or at a friends house. As it went on, it took a major toll on the kids.  
The nights he wasn't there, you would find yourself in bed with two children beside you wrapped up in blankets, his days off were a whole 'nother storm.  
The one thing you always keep in mind, is that it's not just his fault, that would be no where near fair to say that it was.  
It takes two people to create a relationship and it takes two people to tear one apart.  
Twisting and turning, Sal found it impossible to fall asleep without you beside him.  
There was a hole in his heart and sure he had gotten comfort from the guys all the time but it just wasn't the same without you.  
In just a few hours he would have to go and pick the kids up, and he knew once he did that he wasn't going to get any sleep at all.  
Instead of trying to fall asleep so hard, he decided to lay there and reminisce all the good times in his life, hoping that would make him tired.  
Your eyes, slowly slid open to the sunlight beaming in through the windows, and you looked at the time, to see that it was ten minutes to eight.  
Sal was going to be there in a few hours to get Sarah and Lucas for the weekend.  
You moved yourself slowly out of bed and headed to their rooms to wake them up and get them showered, dressed, and ready to go.  
Sal walked down the stairs after getting a short amount of five hours of sleep.  
Joe was seated in a chair, drinking coffee and eating a donut, looking somewhat guilty and upset with himself. "I'd say good morning but you look somewhat conflicted, what's wrong?" Joe let out a deep suppressed sigh before nudging his head over to an envelope at the end of the table.  
"Is that-" Joe nodded, and immediately started apologizing. "I had a busy day yesterday and forgot to get the mail and I guess that was in it of all days, I'm so sorry bud."  
"No, no, it's alright you didn't know." Sal was quiet when he approached the envelope with a blanks stare.  
He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before opening it.  
It was the divorce papers, with your signed signature in the bottom corner.  
Sal knew these were coming but to really see them made him realize that this was actually happening and there was no way of fixing this destructed relationship. He stayed silent for awhile longer, his eyes grazing over the paper. Joe knew how much this was killing Sal inside and he wishes he could fix the situation but he couldn't.  
"Sal-"  
"Pen." Joe searched for one on the table, and once he found one, he slid it over to Sal.  
As soon as that pen was in his hand he signed it and discarded the papers back into the envelope, not wanting to look at them for a second longer.  
Sal wasn't much of a comfort person but when Joe pulled him into a hug, he realized how much he needed it at the moment.  
By the time the kids were fed, and ready to go, Sal had just pulled in the driveway.  
Instead of making him come inside, you had the kids follow you outside.  
As soon as they were out the door they ran over to Sal and he bent down to there level to give them a hug. "Hey, I missed you guys, why don't you wait in the car, we'll leave in a minute." He kissed them on the heads and helped them into the car, once he shut the door, he pulled out the envelope that layed in the front seat on the passenger side.  
"I ugh- I got these this morning. Don't worry, they're signed."  
"I guess it's official." Sal nodded and for a few seconds there was a silence. He still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Once those vows were said, he thought you and him would be forever, but that wasn't the case unfortunately. "Alright well I guess I'll-"  
"Sal. I just want you to know, I'll never keep them away from you ever. You're still apart of their lives whether we're together or not. We will make this work, things will be okay." Sal nodded again and smiled in hopes that, that was true. "Yeah...Well I don't want to keep them waiting."  
"Yeah, yeah, umm just call me Sunday and let me know the time."  
"Yeah-yes I will, goodbye Y/N." This was it, this was the end of everything the two of you had built up. It was now just two people with two kids, nothing else.  
"Goodbye Sal."


	19. This Can't Be It -Murr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If two people are meant to be together, don't they always find their way back to each other?

This was the third time you've seen James with his ex- girlfriend. You weren't really the jealous or possessive type and you don't think you ever could be but she was trying to push you out of the picture. She wanted him to herself. Whenever she caught you staring at them she would turn back to James and flirt with him right in front of you but he was to stupid to notice.  
Today was strike three and you weren't going to have anymore of it. Murray knew how you felt about him hanging out with her but he always thought you were over-reacting about the situation.  
You knew he would never cheat on you but if he really did care about you he would trust you and try to work it out with you but it just wasn't happening.  
You've been staying at Murray's apartment and all your belongings were over there.  
You had brought a few boxes and bags without him knowing and started packing your stuff.  
It broke your heart to do this but you just couldn't handle being the third person in this relationship.  
A tear rolled down your eye as you were finishing up and you wiped it away trying your best to hold it in but it only got worse when you heard a door shut. "Y/N I'm home. Where are you?" You didn't answer and just continued to pack, he knew that if that third strike ever came that you were leaving, so it shouldn't be a surprise to him.  
You could hear his footsteps walk around the apartment looking for you and the last room he checked was the bedroom where you were at, closing up a box. "Y/N? What're you doing?" He took in the sight into perspective a little better and came to a realization that he hoped wasn't true. "Wait- are you? Are you leaving?" All you did was nod and bite down on your lip. You wish you could talk but all that would come out was a low squeaky, scratchy voice.   
Murray made various attempts at trying to figure out what to do or say next but he truly was shocked. He didn't think this day would ever come, he didn't want it to come.   
He walked over to the door and set his head on it before his slamming his hand down it hard, causing your body to jolt from the unexpected, shuttering sound. "Dammit... Fuck!" More tears came out and you just couldn't find that strength to stand anymore and you sulked down, elbows, on top of the box, with your head in your hands.  
Murray walked out of the room for a few seconds to probably contemplate on what he could do to make you stay but in all honesty the only thing that would make you stay is if he agreed to stop seeing his ex, but you knew that, that wasn't going to happen.  
He walked back in and saw you leaned over the box, crying.  
It made his heart wrench inside and he felt his own eyes start to get watery.  
He walked over to you, fully knowing that you did not want to be touched at the moment, and sat down on the bed next to you, looking at the floor and wiping at either of his eyes to keep the tears from falling out. "Just- Just tell me what to do. If this is about Ivy, I promise you Y/N nothing is going on between us, I would never hurt you like that. I- I love you." You could hear his voice crack when he said I love you and it made you feel even more upset. You knew that he loved you, you knew he cared about you. In your head none of this settled right with you. Your lungs tightened and your chest started to feel heavy, you couldn't leave just yet though, you needed to make it clear how you felt. "I love you too James, I do but I ca-can't keep being singled out. I- I need you to believe me, she- she's trying to push me out and I need you to see that it bothers me- it makes me feel insecure, and I should be comfortable in my-my own relationship with you but right now I- I'm not. I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving." You were just about to pick up the two boxes you brought with you when you felt his arms wrap around you in a warm, soft embrace. "Don't leave me. Please. I-I'm begging you Y/N, I can't live without you in my life." Your arms stayed at your sides while Murray hugged onto you for dear life. Everything was so fragile and broken, it wasn't fair.   
You could tell that he saw you were hurting inside because he was now crying, in your whole relationship you've never once seen him cry. You felt his tears fall onto your shoulder but he didn't see enough. "Please, I- I want this to work, please just- just give me another chance to make this work." You pulled away from him and both of your faces were drowned in tears and your eyes looked as if someone had shattered your heart into a million of a pieces. "James, there is only one way to- to make this work and you know what it is. If you can't do something as small as that, then........ then this is it." Wiping away your tears and trying to sniffle away your now, stuffed nose, you picked up the two boxes and left, not looking back.  
Murray stood in the room watching the door shut and as soon as he saw it close all the way, something broke inside him.  
All of your things were gone, your clothes, jewelry, make up, personal items, everything, it was gone, you were gone.  
You had ended up going to your friends house, and you had asked them to leave you alone so that's what they did.  
You moved yourself into a spare room and sat the boxes down on the floor before falling onto the bed.  
As upsetting as this was it was worse knowing that tonight you wouldn't have someone to hold you and keep your warm. This was a terrible feeling and just the thought of him hanging out with his ex made you nauseated.   
This wasn't how your life was supposed to be. You were supposed to get married, buy a house, start a family, everything you ever wanted and all the chances of have now vanished.  
Nothing was right in your life without Murray and as much as you missed and loved him, you couldn't go back to him while he had a relationship with his ex-girlfriend.  
Normally something like this would not bother you but when Murray introduced you to her, you happened to find out that she was his first love.  
Every time you think about this, it made you very depressed, because you would think that he would never love you like the way he loved her, it made you feel like you wouldn't be able to live up to his expectations.  
***  
Murray made a disaster in the house after you had left. He couldn't believe how stupid he was, he really doesn't have any feelings for his ex-girlfriend at all. He knows that many people say that a first love always holds a special part of your heart and maybe that's why he was having a hard time believing that she was trying to get rid of you because he still someway feels connected to her.  
Instead of cleaning up his mess, he walked over to a couch and sat down, to really think this situation through.  
Twenty minutes went by and Murray was still having a hard time. However he didn't know that one visit from Joe could change everything.  
Murray allowed him inside and offered him coffee but Joe declined the offer and sat down in a chair. "Rough morning?"  
"You have no idea."  
***  
You hated this. The room was dark, the bed was half empty and you missed him, you missed him so much.  
You missed his scent, his neck twitch he does every once in awhile and his sweet laugh, oh the laugh.  
You knew Murray hadn't forgotten about you either, he had called and texted you multiple times but you didn't want to talk to him. Not now anyway.  
***  
Murray was now sitting down with Joe after already explaining about what had happened earlier. Joe was very supportive and offered all the advice and suggestions that he could.  
He knew Murray really did love you and would do anything for you, he just couldn't understand why he was having such a hard time understanding why you left.   
"I know you love Y/N, man but you gotta try and look at this from her perspective. It's obvious you two love each other deeply but buddy this is a complicated situation. Not only are you hanging out with your ex on a daily basis but you have a wonderful girl who cares alot about you and wants to feel loved. She won't feel loved if you keep being close friends with your ex. You get what I'm saying?" Murray knew Joe was trying to help him out in the best way possible and he appreciated it because he now did understand the problem. It wasn't that you were trying to control who he could and couldn't hang out with, it was just in no way appropriate or acceptable.  
You are the one he loves, not her and he now knows how you feel.  
He'd feel the same way if you started hanging out with your ex instead of him.  
He wouldn't like that at all, even if you tried to convince him nothing was happening.  
"I have no feelings for Ivy, whatsoever, Y/N means the world to me and it feels like I'm not my self anymore because it's not possible to fully be myself without her here, in my life. I wouldn't want to keep living without her but the frightening part is I don't think I've ever been this deeply in love with someone. Joe, I love her so much that if she asked me to leave and never make contact with her again I would. I would leave in a heartbeat just to keep her happy and it scares the hell out of me." Something in Murray snapped at the realization that he would literally lose you forever if he didn't fix this. He knew what he had to do, and he knew it was the right thing to do. He had thanked Joe for coming over and knocking some sense into him before leaving, with an idea of how he wanted the night to go in his head.  
***  
Your friend had gone to work so you now had the house to yourself.  
Walking into the living room, you noticed it was a disaster and you were extremely bored so you started to clean up in hopes of taking your mind off of Murray for awhile.  
Somewhere along the way, something came on the television that reminded you of him.  
It was hard for you to picture your life without him in it, almost impossible. You hated this, you needed him but you felt like he didn't need you as much.  
This whole thing really was heartbreaking. He was your first love but you weren't his. The longer you thought about it the more you doubted the future of your relationship with him.   
Just as you were about to go back into your room to sulk more you heard a knock on the door. It couldn't have been your friend, and it couldn't have been any of your family, they were all too busy to come see you at this time.  
Opening the door, your eyes connected to a person that you never would of thought would try to make an attempt at fixing something that was so utterly broken but here you were staring into the eyes of someone you still love, James Murray.   
He was teary eyed when he came face to face with you.  
You could tell he was struggling to hold it together but so were you.  
You missed him so much but you didn't want to make a mistake you'd regret so you did your best to hold back your feelings.  
His voice was strained, and he sounded as if he had the worst day ever that was filled with thousands of tears when he said, "I'm sorry.. Please just- just let me explain." You moved out of the doorway and allowed him to come in.  
It turns out he really did want to try and fix this, he knew he screwed up and you were ready to listen.  
He followed you into the kitchen and sat down across from you, wiping at his red eyes and taking your hands in his before speaking. "Before I say anything I just wanted to say that this is one hundred percent all of my fault. Y/N, I know I messed up. Not only was I stupid and a little selfish for not listening to you-" You raised an eyebrow at him expecting more than just a little.  
"Okay- alot selfish, I shouldn't have been hanging around with Ivy when I was dating you and I realized that today when I fell into the deepest depression I have ever been in. I'm not James Murray without you in my life, so I did what I should've done awhile ago and ended my friendship with Ivy. I didn't do it because you said I had to, I did it because it was the right thing to do. I love you so much Y/N, I miss you. Knowing that none of your belongings were there broke me in ways I didn't know were possible. I want to make this right, I want to be in a committed relationship with you and no one else. Will you please forgive me even though I don't deserve it and be my girlfriend again?" When you were silent, it scared him. He honestly did not know what your answer would be, it scared him that he could lose you forever in less than one minute. You looked up to him with your red rimmed eyes and saw he was holding back the tears that wanted to spill out all over the table.  
This man you were in love with, sure he fucked up but, did you really want to end this relationship, and move on from him.  
Your eyes snapped up to his, and he would not look away from you no matter what.  
This was it. This was the answer that could change everything.  
His hands tightened in yours and that's when you spoke. "Yes. I want to be with you but I swear to god James, if you so much as sneak around with her-"  
"No. I swear. I'm all yours, all the time. I'm completely finished with her. You are my main priority, I'm going to be a better boyfriend to you I promise I-" Your hands settled gently on his cheeks before you pulled him into a warm, heart filling kiss, that made both of you hold your breath, as it was the most, beautiful kiss the two of you had ever shared.  
When you pulled away you were crying and so was he but they weren't sad tears, they were tears of joy. "Let's go home."


	20. Home - Sal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal returns home from tour to his three children and you with another one on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by msgem
> 
>  
> 
> Requests are back open but only for preferences because I'm behind in school and preferences take less time to write.  
> If you don't know what preferences are they're basically a prompt for all of the guys and i write what theyd do with or for you in that situation.

The first time you felt that everything would be alright was when you connected eyes with Sal Vulcano, the man you never knew you'd have such a strong, profound bond with.  
You could remember being nervous to meet his friends and family who ended up absolutely loving you, and you could remember the time first time you said 'I love you' to each other and how exceptionally relieved you both felt that the feeling was mutual.  
The day ended up coming where he proposed and months later you were married while two months pregnant. Now here you were thirteen years later still married to Sal with two children and another one on the way.  
It was a shame he had to go on tour, neither of you liked it, sure he got to meet wonderful, dedicated fans of the show but he missed you and worried about you, he missed his home even though it did get a little crazy there with three kids and another one on the way.  
You could remember the first argument you had with him. It was over the dumbest thing, specifically about how to decorate your first child's bedroom, you won't lie that your hormones may've made it worse than it should've been but you were both quick to apologize before going to bed that night.  
Sal wasn't to joyed to not be near you when you were pregnant, especially because he knows how hectic things can get and how children act up some times.  
They did try to work out a way that he could still come see you once or twice a month, it wasn't easy but it worked.  
Today happened to be the day that he was returning home from tour and as soon as the sunlight peered in through the windows you were awoken by kids jumping on the bed only two of them though the other was too old and would pretend like she didn't care, even though you knew she did and was just as excited as the rest of you.  
"Mommy! Mommy! Today's the day!"  
"Wake up!" Glancing over at the clock you saw that it was five minutes to eight.  
You lazily wiped at your droopy tired eyes and slowly sat up in the bed.  
"Alright, alright we still have four or five hours until he gets here, where's your sister?" The youngest decided to jump to the answer before his older sister by a year could respond.  
"She's still sleeping! We tried to wake her up but she yelled at us to get out of her room, we even jumped on her bed too!" You groaned, knowing that getting a thirteen year old out of bed was nearly impossible.  
Not feeling in the mood to even try and get her up, you decided to let her sleep for another hour or so.  
It was around nine thirty when you had received a call from Sal.  
"Hello my amazing husband who I can't wait to see later." You could hear him laugh slightly in the background humming in satisfaction that he was indeed coming home to his wonderful family today.  
"Hello to you too my gorgeous wife who I am so so lucky to have in my life." He knew how to make you blush and feel loved, and it would make the kids happy to see the way he makes you smile, they knew you and Sal had an everlasting love, sure they maybe young but they could see how much the two of you cared for each other.  
"So when do I need to pick you up at the-"  
"No need, I called a friend so you wouldn't have to drive for an hour just to pick me up."  
"Sal you didn't have to-"  
"Yes I did. You have your hands full as it is with the kids and I know how crazy they can get at times." Sal could hear in the background the two in your room arguing, he couldn't really quite make out what it was about but that just clarified why he was having someone drive him home who wasn't you.  
"Alright listen up you little rugrats, daddy is coming home today and I know you're excited but I need you to go easy on mommy, I need you to do what she tells you to do and try not to fight with each other, can you do that for me?"  
"Yes daddy!" One shouted while the other said, "We'll be good we promise!"  
"Okay, I'll be home in a few hours. I love you guys."  
"We love you too!" You all shouted at once. Once you hung up, you explained what the plan was too the kids.  
"Alright, I need you two to go clean your room and pick up anything you have scattered around the house, you know how your father is about his cleanliness. I'll wake up your sister and deal with her, Okay?" They nodded there head yes and ran off to do what you asked of them.  
It took at least ten minutes to get the eldest out of bed but you managed to get her up and clean her room.  
By the time the whole house was clean it time for Sal to come home.  
Just when everyone was about to sit down to relax and wait for him, the doorknob jiggled, soon turning and the door opened.  
As soon as he stepped through the doorway a sense of relief and happiness washed over him, he was relieved that he didn't have to tour and worry about you anymore and he was happy that he was home.  
He looked to his right and saw two tiny children running over and screaming for him, you and the other slowly coming behind.  
"Daddy! Daddy! You're home! We missed you so much!"  
"I missed him more!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!" Sal sighed.  
"Alright, alright, just be happy I'm home, you have me for a long, long time until I leave again." You walked over to him, lifting up his arm, sliding in beside him.  
He looked down at you, and your stomach practically speechless.  
Moving your hand up, underneath his chin, you guided him down while you leaned up, captivating him in a kiss that you've both been craving so badly.  
"Ew!" The twins ran away into the living room, making the three of you laugh, he pulled away and just looked deep into your eyes. "God, I love you." He kissed you once more and then looked to his right again.  
"Oh my god, she's actually awake and it's only a quarter to eleven, this is a miracle." Your daughter huffed, smiling, leaning into her father for a hug that she has wanted for so long no matter how much she would deny it she'd missed him as much as the rest of you.  
"Okay, I'm going to go unpack all this stuff and then spend some quality time with all of you- almost forgot." Sal got down on his knees, gently placed his hands on your stomach, and set a soft kiss on it. "Missed you too little guy."  
By the end of the night you all ended up falling asleep in the living room, you and Sal we're on the couch while one twin was curled up by your feet and the other wrapped up in the oldest sibling's arms on the floor, not too far away from the three of you.  
This was the family that you and Sal created, this was home.


	21. Snowed In -Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Joe are stuck inside their apartment in New York where a fun, playful day ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this came from a music video I watched specificaly (G-Eazy - Marilyn) but I didn't add in the cheating part of course.  
> -There is a slow dance part in this fic and I just would like to say that was inspired by the song 'Shark' by Oh Wonder  
> -Preference requests are open

Snow clouds covered the sky just outside the apartment you shared with Joe.  
All plans for the day were cancelled due to the weather, not that you or Joe minded because it gave you an excuse to be lazy all day and stay in bed.  
Wrapped up in his warm embrace in your bed, hidden away from the freezing cold weather just outside your walls, you nuzzled your face into his neck and twisted your legs in between his.  
His arms tightened around you, pulling you in closer to him and he layed a soft kiss on top of your head as the two of you began to drift off back into a deep, slumber sleep.  
By the time you woke up Joe was already out of bed, and quite frankly you were fucking freezing.  
Lazily scooting off the bed, you grabbed a pair of your socks that were on the floor and put them over your almost numb feet before making your way over to look at the thermostat. It was set at seventy but it obviously wasn't doing it's job.  
There was a flushing sound from the bathroom and a few seconds later Joe popped out and almost coincidentally the microwave went off. "Well good morning, you look like shit, and this is for you." He passed you a cup full of tea and you snarled at him clearly not impressed. "Ahah, you're so funny!" He laughed, settling his hands on your hips, pulling you a little bit closer to him before placing a warm, soft kiss to your, cold lips. "Why's it fucking freezing in here and thank you for the tea."  
"The heat isn't working in the whole building and I made the tea because I know you love it and I have to keep my girl warm don't I?" You smiled up at him and layed your head gently on his shoulder, at least he was still warm, the fucker.   
He pulled open the blinds, letting light take over the darkened room. With your mug in hand you walked over to the window taking in the scenery.  
The sky was set with dusty grey clouds, and heavy snowflakes fell from them roaming the chilly air of New York, it was beautiful. No one was outside, the streets were empty, shops were closed, not a soul in sight, all that was there that made any movement were the streetlights as they assisted no one, flicking from red, to yellow, and to green. It was beautiful and there weren't any words to explain how New York was displayed before your eyes, it was breath taking, however it did send chills up your spine from how cold it looked, but it wouldn't interfere with your love for winter.  
Joe slid behind you, his arms snaking in at your sides, meeting your stomach before pulling you into him. He took in your scent and settled his head beside yours. "So what do you want to do today?"  
"Hmm, I'm thinking maybe-" You could feel him start to leave kisses on your soft, frigid skin, and it made you melt into his touch.  
"Since we'll probably both have to work tomorrow why don't we use this day to our advantage and I don't mean just sex."  
"Hey, I never said we had to have sex or that I wanted it, I just want a lazy, fun day with you, thank god the electric didn't go out." Not even a minute later everything shut off automatically, great.  
"I totally just jinxed it didn't I?" You giggled, nodding your head and you could hear Joe laughing quietly behind you. "That doesn't mean we still can't have fun though." One of his arms went under your legs as the other one went under your back, and he picked you up off your feet carrying you into the next room. "Joey! Put me down!" Instead of doing that he slung you over his shoulder and laughed at your desperate attempts of trying to get away before he slapped your ass. "Joey! Stop! I said put me down!" He shrugged and was quick to drop you down onto the couch and run back into the bedroom. "Hey! Get back here!" You chased after him, almost falling on the floor but making it in one piece to the bedroom where you found him holding two pillows in his hand. You knew where this was going to go and you rushed past him grabbing the two left on the bed. "Bring it on Gatto."  
"Oh' I'll bring it baby but don't be mad when you lose this war." He hit you with the pillow causing your hair to fall in front of your face. "Oh, it's on!" You jumped up on the bed and hit him with a pillow soon enough it was an all out battle and there was no mercy each hit was hard to the blow on both sides you couldn't deny that Joe was winning, not that it was surprising, the man knew this apartment better then you even though you've lived here just as long, he knew where to hide and when to make an approach to jump out at you and pumble you with hits, it took exactly ten minutes for you to surrender to him. You were down on your knees, pillowless hands in the air, gasping for a breath. "Alright, alright...... I surrender you win! But I'm gonna get you next time!" Joe came out from where he was hiding and looked down at you with pity. "Already, man I was just gettin' started." He put his hand down to help you up but instead of pushing yourself up off the ground you pulled him down to it. "Don't overestimate yourself, I can still kick your ass."  
"Touche." Laughing you gave him a sweet smooch before getting up off the floor.   
Within a few hours that were filled with endless jokes and funny stories that you shared from your past the power still wasn't on and you and Joe found yourselves getting extremely bored.  
"So what's next on our list of things we never get to do with each other." You stayed laying on the couch where you were next to Joe, staring up at the ceiling thinking until a brilliant idea came into your mind.  
Without a word you stood up, took your phone and set it on flat on the table. "Y/N, whataya-" You may not have the accessibility to plug in your speakers and have them work but that wasn't going to stop you from having fun. Turning the music up as loud as it could go, you danced over to Joe who was rolling his eyes playfully. "C'mon dance with me, you know you want to." You started to break out some of your dance moves, ending with a classically terrible one Murr showed you and that's all it took for Joe to get up. "All right let's not get the ferrets moves involved with this, you have way better dance moves then him, and they actually look good when you do them."  
You raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Oh is that so?" Joe blushed and looked down to the ground, you were just about to scoot into him when in one swift move he took your hand and twirled it in the air making you spin and then caught you perfectly, dipping you, and bringing you back up. Your E/C eyes connected to his crystal blue ones and you almost had forgotten how charismatic this man was. He moved his feet and you followed him, the two of you went in a square at first before just dancing around places in the apartment where you can still here the music playing, as soon as you couldn't you would lead each other back and retrace your steps with one another. When the song came to a near end he dipped you one last time before the song ended and once he brought you back up the eye contact was almost inevitably unavoidable, the two of you just stared at each other. His hands found it's way up your neck, to your cheek just settling it there. "You're beautiful you know that?" You looked down blushing but his thumb tilted your chin back up. "I'm serious and I'd be lyin' if I said I wasn't the luckiest man on earth to have you." You truly were speechless you knew Joe loved you, hell the two of you had almost been together for a year and a half now and you couldn't deny that you had fallen hard for him, harder then you've ever fallen for anyone ever.  
He took you in a breath taking kiss that sent electric waves of love through your veins. The kiss deepened and then you kissed again, and again, and again. At that point you were being lifted off the ground and carried into the bedroom.  
He layed you gently down onto the bed and continued to kiss while your hands found their way to the buttons on his shirt, and began to undo them.  
His hands roamed to your hips slipping off your bottoms. Pushing his shirt off his arms, you could just feel the heat between to radiate between the two of you.  
Your shirt, his belt and pants were next to go, all that was left was underwear but that didn't come off just yet as you two began to grind dryly down onto each other.  
Your hands were on his back when his kisses moved from your lips to your neck. The friction made you moan out his name in pure bliss while he continued to move from neck area to your chest, that is when the bra was slipped off, he took his time with each side, giving them both the right amount of love before moving down to your navel area. It was at the moment his eyes looked up at you for assurance and once you nodded he slowly pulled down your underwear before he removed his own. He set a tentative kiss to your sweet spot, making you want him even more but you knew what he was doing he was taking his time because he always wanted sex to be special for you even though this wasn't your first time having sex with him but it mattered to him.  
A few seconds later his length entered you slowly, he gave you time to adjust before continuing on.  
He was such a generous lover and it made you feel all cozy inside knowing that you're loved and cherished the way you are.  
Each thrust in and out of you made you clench down on him to reach your high faster, not that you were in a rush, but he knew how to make love to you the right way.  
You felt yourself become impacted as he brushed through your insides over and over again, hitting every sensitive area that would send you over the edge.  
Your climax was coming and it made your hands claw at his back as you begged him to go faster.  
He followed through and soon enough you released yourself moaning out his name. Joe wasn't even half a minute later when he oozed out into you. He collapsed onto the bed next to you as you both caught your breaths for a minute.  
Not even fifteen minutes later you were asleep in eachothers arms.  
You slept through the whole night but when you woke up, you were alone again except this time you were in his shirt and it was warm, and there was a medium sized piece of paper on Joe's side of the bed that said, "Got called into work early since we are behind on filming, as you can tell the electric and heat is now working so you're breakfast is in the fridge and the apartment is tided up to you're liking. Oh and one last thing.... I love you and can't wait to come home and see ya. - xoxo J.G.  
P.S. Your tea is in the microwave and I really want some scoopski potatoes for dinner :)"  
You smiled and fell back into the bed. "God I love him." Flipping the card over you saw there was one more thing. "Love you too babe."


	22. Dancing -All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave fic requests please!!! I'm only doing 8 more, so get your requests in!!!

Q: Dancing was not one of his many good qualities, in fact he was quite terrible at it, especially slow dancing, but he had to learn sooner or later, so you decided to teach him yourself. The first thing you told him to do was to place his hands on your hips, simple. But once the two of you would start moving, his footwork was a little sloppy but that was expected, He would get annoyed and say that the whole thing was pointless, and there was no need for him to learn it but you insisted and he ended up getting the hang of it, and later ended up saying that he thinks he maybe even better then you, which ended up making you roll your eyes.

 

Sal: The guy was actually not that bad with his feet, he was very precise in where he was stepping and where to go to next. He would give you pointers, on where to step, and where to turn next, before twirling you out, then back, into his arms, and gently swaying from side to side. Then towards the end of the song he dipped you, and planted a soft, chaste kiss to your lips.

 

Murr: Neither of you had much experience in dancing whatsoever, so the two of your ended up taking a dancing class together..... it did not end well. Instead of thinking of other ways to dance, you came up with some dance moves on your own. Somewhere along the way cartwheels ended up getting thrown in there and when Murray did one, let's just say some stuff got broken in the process.

 

Joe: You were the inexperienced one in this relationship. Joe made it his mission to turn you into a fantastic dancer, and although you weren't to keen on the idea, you let him try to help. Your feet coordination was terrible, and you really had no idea what you were doing. That didn't bother Joe though he told you each step as the two of you went, and took things slowly to make sure, that you understood where to go and what to do.

 

 


	23. Adrenaline - Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Q's daughter asks them when she is going to have another sibling and they really haven't planned it but they are more than happy to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests for fics and preferences just comment it :)

It was no lie that the physical activity that usually happens in the bedroom hasn't happened in quite awhile, being as Sophia has been a huge handful to take care of not that you or Q minded because she was your child but it would be nice to have some alone time in the bedroom. Sometimes you would try too but she always ended up coming into your bedroom, interrupting the two of you before the act could be fully performed.  
You couldn't try when she was at school because Brian was normally filming and it always ended up being her days off when he didn't have to film. In all honesty the two of you had been so stressed lately and making love to each other and relieving the stress would be a wonderful, wonderful time.  
As of now you were cuddled up against Brian's comfortable, warm chest while Sophia was in your arms on the couch. It was her idea to watch a movie together since she never really gets to see both of you at the time so it was a very good idea on her part to get some family bonding in while you all could.  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Brian hummed questioningly, signaling for the young girl to continue with her question. "When am I going to have another sibling?" The two of you froze as she turned to face you with her big brown eyes that she got from her father. The question really caught you off guard. Sophia was six years old and neither you or Brian really thought about having another child anytime soon as you both were just too busy with your jobs and Sophia but since she's asking it must be because she wants another sibling. Brian looked down at you with a rather confused look as he wasn't sure how to approach the question, it obviously caught him off guard as well. Usually he had an answer to almost everything she asked him but not this time. You scooted out of Q's arms and moved beside him, picking up Sophia and setting her in your lap. "Um- well. We don't really know sweetheart. Where's this coming from anyway?" She squirmed in your lap to get comfortable as Brian sat up, moving an arm behind your shoulders. "All my friends at school have siblings. Some are old but some are younger. Why don't I have any?" Ah, so that is what this is about. The thought really never occured to you too have another child. Most couples usually have another child within less then six years of the first born but not you. Thought you would be glad to try. "We can try and give you another sibling if you would like. Would you like that?" She shook her head vigorously yes, with a wide smile on her face that lit up the darkened room. You looked up at Brian raising your eyebrows, giving him a pleading look. Of course there would be things you would have to talk about first before trying but the two of you could make it work. "We will see what we can do. Now I believe it is passed your bed time. I have to use the restroom so how about we have daddy tuck you in tonight. Hm?" She jumped up and down on the couch still smiling while reaching with her tiny hands for Q. "Daddy! Daddy!" Brian smiled before standing up and wrapping his strong arms around her small body, lifting her up off of the couch. "Alright. C'mon my beautiful princess." She giggled into his shoulder as he walked her into her bedroom.  
He read her a short bedtime story and she was out like a light within seconds. He set the story aside on her bedside table quietly before kissing her lightly on her forehead. "Goodnight my little angel...sweet dreams." He closed her door quietly to be met with you standing, leaning against the wall by the door with your arms crossed. "You're an amazing dad, you know that?"  
"I try." He leaned down down and placed a warm kiss against your lips that you could just melt into. "So another kid huh?" You nodded in response as you walked into the bedroom that you shared together. "That's what she wants. Besides we can afford another little one and we can most definitely go through the process of creating one." He raised his eyebrows already liking the sound of where this was going and he leaned down to kiss you again but you stopped him. "Oh no. If we are going to do this we aren't going to be interrupted. I'll ask Joe to pick her up after school tomorrow and see if he can keep her for dinner besides that way she will be able to have the chance to hang out with his daughter.  
"God you are so smart." You shrugged smiling. "I know."  
You undressed, leaving you just in your panties and underwear while Q was left in his boxers. You moved in next to him in the bed, having your hand on his chest slowly going down on his stomach then eventually into his pants, feeling his member stiffen in your hands making you smirk. So you did still have the touch.  
You began to slowly stroke him up and down while your whispered softly into his ear. "So I was thinking maybe I'd at least give you a tiny preview of what you're in for tomorrow." His eyes were shut as he nodded and he was lightly biting his lip just indulging into your touch.  
He felt you move on top of him and that was when he opened his eyes only to see you disappear under the blankets. Soon enough his underwear was being slid down his legs and what was once your hand touching him was now your mouth.  
Your tongue swirled at the tip of his now very hard member before you slowly yet tentatively lowered your mouth, taking him all in, leaving his jaw to drop open.  
You felt so warm, so wet around him, he definitely missed this.  
His large hands were now gripping at the sheets as you hollowed your cheeks and began to bob your head up and down his length. "Ahh fuck..." He moaned out and it was clear he was trying to stay quiet but having a hard time with it.  
That was when you decided to do that thing with your tongue that you knew would send him over the edge and you could say that it worked...majorly. He poured himself into your mouth and let out a low deep groan.  
You popped up from under the blanket wiping at your lip as he was catching his breath. "Well- goodnight." You smirked at him and kissed him on the lips before flipping over to your side of the bed.  
****  
It was now mid-afternoon and you and Brian were finally alone, nothing at all too interrupt you.  
As of now the two of you were standing at the end of the bed in the bedroom.  
"We've been too busy focusing on everything that we never get to have sex." You pouted up at him as your hands played with the buttons on his shirt.  
"No we've been settling with the fact that we have a nosy six year old and can't get away with all the things we-" You silenced him by pulling him into a hard, wet, wonderful kiss that was just a taste of what was to come. "You talk too much." He raise his eyebrows pretending to be offended. "Oh is that so?" You nodded while smiling and before you knew it his strong, large hands were beneath your thighs, lifting you up off the ground.  
His lips were on yours within seconds as you wrapped your legs around him and your hands around his neck.  
His lips found their way to the crook of your neck while walking over to the bed and dropping you onto it as he fell on top of you.  
He broke away only for a moment to remove his shirt and you removed yours throwing it to the side.  
You pulled him back down into a heated kiss, one hand behind his neck while the other was trailing down to his belt to undo it. Once it was off it wasn't long until your underwear was off along with his, all scattered on the floor.  
You practically dragging him under the sheets but it was clear he wanted to be in control as you had your fun last night.  
His hard, thick member aligned with your hole that was aching for him to be inside you.  
As he entered you, he gave you time to adjust but in all honesty you weren't in any mood to wait. "Are you gonna fuck me like a man or go slow and gentle like a pansy." He looked at you with dark brown eyes that were filled with lust and it was clear he was going to prove to you that he was no pansy. If you wanted a rough, hard fuck that was what he was going to give you.  
He pulled out of you and slammed into you, almost taking the breath out of you as you softly squealed. "Don't hold back on my account." Your tongue lapped at your bottom lip and you looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Who says I'm holding back?" He did it again, even harder while his hands were enlaced with yours in the sheets.  
He inside of you perfectly and that just made it better. There was tons of sexual friction, the good type of friction that made you want more and more.  
Your hands found there way to his backand you scratched down at hit as he just pounded into you over and over again. "Fuck! Bri- ah fuck! Oh my- Ah!" It was absolutely pure bliss as it was the most heated sex you've ever had with him. "Fuck Y/N! So- Fucking- Tight! Oh my god!"  
That was when you felt a quick wave of adrenaline rush through you as your orgasm was approaching. "Faster! Harder!" With every strength he had he pounded into you hitting your sweet spot perfectly sending you over the edge. "Holy fuck! Oh my god Bri- Ah!" Another hard, pound was sent into you and your walls were clenching like they never have before just trying to get as much pleasure as possible.  
Q was a very, very generous lover and that was no lie but this was honestly the best sex you have ever had with him.  
He was very precise with his movements.  
"Ah fuck Y/N!" His hips just kept on pounding into you over and over again in the same exact movements hitting your sweet spot at the perfect angle.  
"Bri- Ahh Brian! Fuck! Fuck!" You moaned twice more before you felt that spang of pleasure shoot up your body, making you arch your back. Your walls clenched onto him for dear life and you were then oozing out onto his dick as your intense orgasm took over. It wasn't soon after that, that you felt him spill into you and the moan he let out was probably the loudest you've ever heard from him.  
He collapsed onto the bed beside you as you were both gasping for air.  
"If that doesn't make a baby I don't know what will." He laughed jokingly as you smiled but continued to get more air into your lungs. "You're tellin' me."  
*****  
A month and a week later was when you noticed your period was late.  
So with much hope you went to the store to buy a pregnancy test to see if you were really pregnant. You ended up buying three and taking them home.  
Brian was sat on the couch with Sophia as you made your way into the bathroom. He already knew what you were doing but he needed to keep Sophia distracted so she wouldn't interrupt you.  
Once you did them all three of them all that was left to do was wait and see what the answer was.  
It took fifteen minutes and then they finally went off. Getting up nervously from where you were sat on the floor you walked over to look at the results.  
Brian heard the door open and immediately looked over to see you walking toward them but you stopped about ten feet away. That was when Sophia stood up on the couch looking over at you. "Mommy, what are you doing?" You just couldn't contain your happiness anymore. Moving your hands from behind your back you showed the three tests. Q look expectedly at you waiting for an answer. That was when a huge, wide smile appeared on your face. "We're pregnant!" Brian quickly got up, smiling with over enjoyment from the couch and made his way over to you pulling you into a sweet, chaste kiss. Sophia got up from the couch and ran over to the two of you pulling at your pants. "Does that mean I'm going to have a brother or sister?!" The two of you smiled down at her and Q picked her up and held her in his arms. "Yes it does! You're going to have a another sibling!" Sophia clapped her hands excitedly obviously very very pleased with the news.


	24. Surprise -Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Brian had only been dating for two months when you learned something that could change your future with him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ncisgirl2014 
> 
> \- I hope you like it and I apologize for how long this has taken to get out! 
> 
> \- Have a request, just comment it and it will most likely be fulfilled! :)

The cool breeze blew past you as you were sat next to your dining room, enjoying the warm smell of fresh air. You were so grateful for your boyfriend who loved you deeply. The relationship has only been going for two and a half months, which wasn't considerably long at all. He was a perfect fit for you, and it was hard to imagine your life without him in it. Some people would say you were way in over your head for thinking that much of this relationship already but their opinions didn't matter to you. This is the happiest you have been in a long time. You had met Brian by coincidentally just walking in the park and bumping into him while on a vacation with a close friend of yours. The look he gave you when he first saw you repeated in your mind everyday, they were locked onto your eyes never leaving them, he didn't even take an up and down look of your body like most guys do he just looked as if he were in complete bliss. Of course at the time you had no idea about the show he was a part of. Actually, it was safe to say that you two meeting may have definitely irritated a few people that day being that filming was delayed for almost an hour so he could talk to you. He had quite the charm. Never missing a beat in your heartstrings. Once the two of you had gotten to know each other you exchanged numbers and as shocked as you were, he did in fact call you at 8:00 sharp like he said he would. That showed dedication and maybe it was a little farfetched at the time that it would turn into a blossoming relationship but you had faith. On the first date, you did a casual coffee shop date, just sitting and talking, getting know each other for nearly 2-3 hours. The conversations between the two of you were very enticing to listen too apparently because you remembered very distinctively thirteen people had walked by you that day and as you were talking and just sort of eavesdrop, but it didn't bother you at all. They kept their distance and thought they went unnoticed.  
Brian had insisted on taking you home, just to make sure you arrived there safely without any trouble.  
When unlocking your door, you suggested something hopefully you wouldn't regret. "So next Tuesday, pick me up at eight?" You smiled nervously still looking toward the door, while waiting for an answer.  
Brian's face lit up and was quick to answer with, "Not to sound cliché but, it's a date. I will see you then Y/N." It wasn't until that second date that you learned he was on a tv show, you had promised him that evening that you would go home and watch it.  
In all honesty the show was hilarious to you but you remembered to keep your composure on the next dates.  
Soon enough after a few more dates the two of you felt very comfortable in your relationship and Brian popped the question of you moving in with him or at least staying for a little while and see how you like it.   
It was wonderful waking up next to him every morning, and the sex, god was the sex amazing. Nothing like you've ever felt before. However six days ago you had begun to get sick sporadically throughout the days and it has been wearing you out.  
When you woke up today it was around 11, but you were kind of sad when you woke up alone. Stretching and getting out of bed you walked to the kitchen and found a note from him on the table.

"Be back around five, hope you feel better. If you need anything call me.   
-xoxo Bri."

Well you were most definitely not feeling better at all. It felt like your body was starting to turn on you and just did not want to get any better.  
The past week you had been throwing up nearly everything you ate, and it was safe to say that there have been plenty of mood swings. Brian had been pressuring and begging you to see a doctor but you were very stubborn in that sense. Doctors were absolutely 100 percent not your thing. Just the thought of sitting in a stiff waiting room and then going through the normal procedure before waiting to see the doctor in a cold, emotionless room was terrible for you, but maybe he was right.  
Feeling the need to relieve yourself of your extra non-needed liquids you went to use the bathroom.   
Once there you began to think. Remembering back to the last time you had your monthly cycle, you realized it had been nearly a week and a half past from when you were supposed to have it. There was no way you could be pregnant, the two of you had only been dating for two months for gods sake! The last thing Brian probably wanted was to have a child with a woman he didn't know that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with or not. This could reck everything the two of you had built.  
You shook your head, stopping yourself from overthinking. Only one way to actually know if you were pregnant or not was to get a test, but you did want someone by your side, so you decided to call up your friend to come with you.  
She ended up insisting on driving you, and the car ride to the store was filled with endless conversation, one thing she was great at was taking your mind off of anything that was bothering you.  
Walking into the store she had advised you to grab two just in case one was faulty.  
You absolutely could not believe you were actually doing this. This was not part of the plan of your relationship with Q anytime soon, it was too soon, too unexpected. But that's the gist of it isn't it?  
The ride back was quick and kind of silent. As soon as you got back it was around 12:30 and you rushed to the bathroom with your friend.   
After about fifteen minutes the timer went off. Currently you were sitting on the edge of the bathtub while your friend was stood by the test at the sink with her arms crossed. You couldn't find the strength to actually look at it so you had her do it.  
"What does it say." Your friend slowly looked up from the stick, and smiled gracefully to you, kind of apologetically but at the same time sincere. It was funny to you how one look could change everything. A small, single, wet tear slid out of your eye. You were pregnant, it was official. Attempting to comprehend why this would happen to you and not someone else, you were interrupted by the sound of Brian closing the door, and entering the house. "Y/N I'm home! God, it was such a long day." You looked back up at your friend somewhat in a daze. "C'mon." Her voice was so soft and so caring when she spoke. It was very comforting in that moment. Holding her hand out, you gently layed yours in hers as she pulled you up from the bathtub. "Did you want to-"  
"No, what's the point in hiding anything." You knew she was referencing to the now two tears that stained your cheeks. You could only imagine what you looked like right now but, you didn't really at the moment.  
Exiting the bathroom behind her, you saw her kindly greet Brian before saying goodbye. As soon as Q saw you concerned etched over his face. "Baby, what's wrong? You okay?" His arms found their way to your sides, gently pulling you just a little bit closer to him. Looking up into his eyes you saw how much he cared about you and it made you die inside to know that everything was about to change. "I um, I need to talk to you." You put your hand in his and lead him to the couch. Your thumb stroke over his knuckle as you were looking down, trying to hold yourself together. "I know- I know we haven't been together for that long but I have something to tell you and you may not like it." You then looked up at him still somewhat crying, as your tears continued to dry against your cheeks. "Y/N, I'm your boyfriend, now matter how long we've been together you can trust me, and I will always be there for you." Softly laughing, you turned to the side and wiped at your nose. "Yeah, I don't know about that anymore because I- I'm pregnant." There was a long silence and you couldn't find the strength to look up at him. It came to a point where you just couldn't resist, you had to know what was going through his mind. "Bri, please say something, anything." His eyes locked yours while at the same time his hands founds yours and held them tightly. "Tell me right now, are you fucking with me? Did the guys put you up to this as a prank or something?"   
You shook your head vigorously. "No, no, no, this isn't a joke, I'm serious, here." You handed him the test and he took it and stared at it for a few seconds before looking back to you. "I'm going to be a dad?" Silently, you nodded since you couldn't find the ability to speak at the moment. Another tear made it's way down out, past your eye lids and he could tell that they weren't tears of joy they were tears of fear and not the good kind. His hands placed themselves on the sides of your face, gently moving your eyes toward him. "Y/N, I'm not going to leave you if that's what you think."   
"But- But we've only been dating for two months, and- and we didn't plan this, I didn't think you would-"  
"Want this?" He took the words from your mouth, he didn't look irritated or mad or anything. "Who cares if we've been dating for two months! I love you! Alright?! And I'm going to love this baby even much! Yeah sure, maybe this wasn't planned but that's what life is isn't it? Full of surprises. I am in a committed relationship with you and I will be by your side through every bump that may come our way but this, this is not a bump, this is a damn blessing!" You laughed lightly and that made him smile even bigger. Before you could comprehend what was happening he stood up and lifted you off the couch into his arms, and right away your wrapped your legs around his waist. "I love you Y/N, and we will be amazing, I promise you that!" You let out a sigh of relief and let your head fall on his shoulder. The room filled with happiness and maybe some fright as you didn't know what was ahead of you but on the way way bright side you had a wonderful, caring, amazing boyfriend to be there a take care of you whenever you need it. "So....when can I tell the guys?!" Bringing your head up you rolled your eyes and kissed him on the lips. "Whenever and however you'd like baby, whenever and however you'd like." This was definitely going to be a long journey ahead of the two of you.


	25. Life Changes - Murr & Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murray starts dating you, you become very serious. When you meet Q, there is an instant spark. Little did the three of you know that one party could change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Polyamory  
> \- If that makes you uncomfortable this is not the chapter for you...
> 
> \- If you have a request just comment it and I will most likely do it :)

Never in a million years did any of the guys think that two of them would be in a polyamorous relationship with another woman. They didn't think that they would ever be okay to share a woman in a committed relationship but that all changed the day you came into two of the jokers lives.  
Back in August of last year you were wandering around a small town in New York just exploring a little more of it since you had just moved there.  
This lead you to a small little coffee shop just outside the city. Little did you know that you would soon be met with your future boyfriend, well one of your future boyfriend's.  
Walking through the door, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon greeted your sense of smell, it was very inviting.  
Luckly there were a few people in front of you so you didn't feel rushed to order. There was a guy, maybe a few inches taller than you standing in front of you.  
He looked like he was in rather good shape, maybe not the best posture but his shoulders and biceps looked rather firm. He wasn't huge or anything he was just in somewhat good shape. You couldn't help but run your eyes down his body, and you stopped when you saw the ass he had on him. For a guy it was a great ass, you had to literally fight your urge to squeeze it. "Thank you very much." You snapped your eyes up as he began to turn around but from your lack of sensibility, you just stood there not moving, and he ended up dumping his coffee all over your sweater. "Oh my! Shit, I am so sorry!" He looked up at you from where he was staring more at your boobs then the mess he made, hoping you weren't too pissed at him. However, when his eyes met yours he seemed lost for words and quite frankly so were you. "Um-" it took a few seconds for either of you to recover from the small incident.  
"Allow me to buy you a new coffee."  
"I-"  
"And I'm not taking no for an answer! So-"  
"Can I at least know your name first?" You giggled as he flustered a little bit. He extended his hand, lightly laughing and smiling like a little boy in a toy store. "James. My friends call me Murr but, you don't care." You raised your eyebrows and bit your lip softly before shaking his hand. "Well it's nice to meet you James. Y/N, and my friends call me Y/N." His eyes looked like they were love struck but you didn't look into it much because there was no way he would ever be into you like that. "Well Y/N, how about after I get you this coffee, we go sit at one of those empty tables in the corner and talk, maybe get to know each other? I mean if you want too, I-"  
"That sounds wonderful James."  
The table was wooden with, wooden chairs to go along with it, and it was right in front of the window. The scenery was rather breath taking. The trees were shedding their leaves, rustling through out the busy streets of New York, in front of small stores and the people casually reading on a bench.  
James, or Murr as his friends called him approached the table with the coffees in his hand. "One vanilla cappuccino with two sugars for you and one black coffee for me. I know I'm so old school." You shook your head. Still not fully understanding why he wanted to talk to you. He was like a blazing 100. He was wearing a blue button up shirt with black pants that fir him perfectly, along with a black jacket over his shirt. "So where are you from?" The conversation continued on for about two hours until it got dark and the both of you realized it was getting late. "Well I better take you home-" Right away he realized what he said and put his hands out. "No, no! Not like that! I just, I want to make sure you get there safely without any trouble." You laughed at his obvious embarrassment and slight panic. "You're fine and you know what? I'd like that."  
"Yeah?" He smiled giddily at you, doing his infamous neck twitch. Nodding, you stood up out of your chair as he headed to the door, holding it open for you.  
Many, many dates after that and it got to the stage where you both started to purposely leave each others things at each others place so you would have an excuse to come over and of course both of you found plenty of time for sex in that.  
It wasn't until much later that you found out he was on a tv show called Impractical Jokers. When you had confronted him about it he claimed he didn't tell you because he loved how your relationship was going and he didn't want it to be ruined by that. Another thing that bothered him was the fans, he knew how some were very protective of him and the other guys and wouldn't like any girl that they were with, but that was very small percentage of their fandom. After hearing him out you had to thoroughly explain to him that you loved him for him, not for his job, not for how much money he had, and definitely not for attention from the fans or any other people.  
There may had been a tear or two shed but it all ended up okay because at the end of the night you were wrapped up in each others arms.  
A few weeks later you were in a video-game store, planning on buying a new game system along with a few more games when you stumbled into someone who looked very familiar to you. He kind of looked like that Q guy that you've seen on the show that your boyfriend was on but of course you didn't say anything. James hasn't introduced you to his friends yet as there schedule for the next few weeks were very scattered all around. Even if you were right and it was him you weren't going to say anything you wanted to wait for James to introduce you to his friends. Speaking of James, currently he was at a meeting involving something for the show, now that you recall the conversation you believe he mentioned a punishment for one of the guys. Shrugging it off and thinking nothing of it you continued on with what you were doing and browsed for the newest games.  
Minutes later as you weren't paying attention again, someone bumped into you. Looking up, you saw it was the guy who looked Q, but now that you had a closer look there was no way that it couldn't be him. "Oh, my bad. Sorry, I was just-" When you pointed at him, he stopped mid sentence. "Um, you wouldn't happen to be Brian or as your friends call you, Q, would you?"  
"I am. Are you a fan of the show?" Laughing, and moving you hair out of your face, you smiled at him apologetically. "Oh no, no. My name's Y/N? And well I am a fan of the show but I'm a little more than that." Creasing his eyebrows together in confusion he was trying to comprehend what you meant, it took him a few seconds but he pissed it together. Pointing back at you, he asked. "Are you Y/N? Because I've heard a lot about you and you fit the description that Murr gives." Oh so he talks about you? That made you feel all giddy inside. Nodding, you continued. "I know he was planning on introducing us formally but hey things happen." He smiled, kind of like James dis when he first saw you and it maybe it should have made you feel weird or something but it didn't. "Your chill, and funny, I like that. Well I was just getting ready to leave and I'm sure I'll be seeing you around so... until then..Oh! And no worries I'll let Murr introduce us like we never met so it doesn't spoil his plans." The breeze blew in through the door that he was just beginning to exit, his scent past right by you and it was... different, a good different. Shaking it off you went through out your day like you normally did, well you tried to anyway. When you got to your apartment it was safe to say that you felt kind of guilty and like you were losing your mind at the same time. You felt an attraction to Brian, and it bothered the hell out of you because you liked James so much and he was your boyfriend! You knew Q wanted to wait and let James introduce you to each other but you didn't know if you could do that. Just at that moment there was a knock at your door, forcing you out of the thoughts running through your head. Opening it, you were gifted with the sight of your boyfriend. "Hey babe, how was your day?" He pecked you on the lips before entering your apartment. "Um, it was great...I guess." God why did you feel this odd attraction to one of his best friends?! James could hear the unsureness in your voice and dropped some of the bags he had in his hands on the kitchen table before going over to you. "Y/N? What's wrong?" Shaking your head, you blushed in slight embarrassment. "Nothing's wrong I just- Okay I know you had plans for me to meet your friends but I sort of met one of them today. I ran into Q today at a video game store and- I just- I know how much you wanted to introduce all at one yourself." His hands rubbed gently up and down your arm, in a comforting motion. "Oh sweetheart it's fine, so what if you met one of them before the others, they'll understand and besides they'll love you, in fact I bet Q already does!" And that's what you were afraid of. You may not have done anything but you felt that you were being unloyal to James and your relationship. But you knew you loved him so you decided to just leave it alone and assumed it would go away on its own in a few days. "Oh and while we're on the subject of my friends, I was thinking if you're interested..." His hands settled on your hips as he looked down at you smiling up at him, "Hm?"  
"You could just meet them tonight...." You tilted your head in curiousness. "We're having a party tonight for the show and they'll all be there so I figured, what would be a better time!"  
"Sounds....great!" 

*****

The sun peered in through the blinds practically blinding you, and you tried to block it with your hand. Your head was pounding and it wasn't helping that you were between two people in a bed with half of your clothes missing. All that you were left in was a tanktop and underwear. Wait, why were you in a bed with two people. Scratching your head slightly, the memories started all rushing back to you. Meeting James's friends, although there was no harm in that. Having a few drinks, which could have led to this but the last thing you remember was talking to Brian. Gasping, you put your hand to your mouth and said to yourself, "Oh no." Looking behind you, you saw Murr sound asleep, facing you. Then on the other side of the bed you saw a brunette passed out rolled over. Oh god, what happened last night. Things must not have went to far if you still had some clothes on. This was just another reminder to yourself not to drink, especially at parties. Murr tossed in his sleep, rolling over to the other side. Well Murr still had on a t-shirt and boxers, but then there was Q who was shirtless, with just his underwear on. Maybe the other guys knew what happened, thought you assumed Joe didn't stay because of his family, but maybe Sal was here. Quietly crawling off the bed, you stood up and looked around the room for your clothes but all you could find was James's pants next to the bed, and some other clothes which you had no idea who they belonged too. This sucked. You took a minute to process things before starting to look for Sal. It didn't take you that long to find him. He was passed out on the sofa downstairs. Lightly shaking him out of his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes and jolted up slightly before rubbing at his eyes. "Y/N? What time is it?" His eyebrows creased together before he turned his head to look the other way. "And where are your clothes?" Rolling your eyes you sat down next to him, explaining everything. "I have no idea, and I also have no idea what happened last night, I mean I woke up-" Looking around the room you noticed people begin to stir in their sleep, so you lowered your voice. "I woke up in between James and Q!" It was silent and when you turned to look at him he was fast asleep with his head leaning against the wall. Well so much for that. Looks like you'd have to call Joe. Since your pants were gone you had to take Sal's whose phone fell out of his pocket. Joe picked up right away. "Wow I'm surprised you're up already, you got pretty wasted last night."  
"No, no, it's Y/N."  
"Oh, why're you..."  
"Look, I woke up with little to no memory of what happened last night. I woke up half naked between James and Brian who were also half naked and I can't find my clothes and I'm freaking out!" Joe could hear the very obvious distress in your voice but lucky for you he witnessed a lot. "Well, I know you and Q got pretty close last night but hey that's none of my business. Then your dope of a boyfriend suggested strip poker and you, him, Q, and Sal were all pretty wasted." Never have you ever been so thankful to know someone who doesn't drink and has their shit together. "Oh and I'm pretty sure you started taking off your clothes in the kitchen. Man was Murray protective of you last night, not letting one single person even try to touch you, but sorry I can't help with the bed situation."  
"No, no. It's fine you have been so helpful thank you so much! I'll be in touch or one of us will anyway, I have to go bye Joe." Your clothes were right where he said they were, except they were scattered all over the kitchen, your shirt was being by used by a small dog as a bed. Luckly the dog was nice and you got it back easily. When you went back to the bedroom, they were both still sound asleep. Smirking you went underneath the blankets, and crawled up to Murray, planting kisses on his body every time you moved. "Babe..." He hummed in a tired haze as you continued to kiss at his neck. "C'mon it's time to wake up." He shook his head back and forth and just pulled you in as close as possible and held you there. "But babe, we have to go home, it's going on noon."  
"Just a little longer, give me a half hour then we'll go promise." His mumbling was barely comprehensible but the warmth of his arms wrapped around you, you could not argue with. Q grumbled over on the side of the bed. "Mmm, can you guys keep it down, m'tryin' to sleep." That voice had Murr tilting his head up and peeping one eye open so fast. "Q?! What the hell are you doing in our bed?!"  
"It's not your bed you dope. I don't even know whose bed it is. We partied hard last not bro now if you don't mind I'd like to go back to sleep." James shifted uncomfortably in the bed and you felt his hands around you tighten. "Is James Murray jealous?" You smiled down at him, making him roll his eyes. He obviously was embarrassed but he would never admit to it. Giggling softly your head fell back down onto his chest as you pressed a warm kiss to his neck. "Oh c'mon I'm only joking puddin'." Q rolled his eyes in frustration and also in pure jealousy. The two of you felt a weight being lifted off the mattress, making Murr smile to himself. "Alright this is pointless, I'm going home to-" Looking around the room, he too could not find his pants.  
"Ugh, do you mind. I'd rather you not blind my girlfriends with your half naked self."  
"You know she obviously doesn't mind the sight I mean after all she did sleep between us both half naked." Murr reached over and grabbed a pillow and threw it at Brian making him laugh.  
It wasn't until one o'clock that you and Murr had finally decided to get out of bed and go back into your normal lives.  
The day was kind of awkward between the two of you. Not much was said until you were home in the flat the two of you shared.  
"Hey. Do you- Do you remember last night? Like did anything...you know- happen between the two of us?"  
"Two of us? I think you mean the three of us."  
"Huh?" Neither you nor Murr could recall if anything bad happened last night that you would all regret later so thank god one of the three of you remembered. Brian explained through the phone that three of you were wasted but that you knew, what you didn't know was the next part. Adding to the subject, he mentioned how close the three of you had gotten last night, physically. As he talked and gave more detail parts of the night before were starting to come back to you. You remembered downing a few shots and sipping out of many solo cups before walking up the stairs behind Brian. There were bits and pieces to a conversation the two of you had shared that you remembered, parts of it being, "I like you.... your eyes.... those lips.... that outfit you were wearing.....do you mind....do you like that...feel guilty...regret this....I don't care....I like you.....he loves me....should we..." Then one thing lead to another and his hand was already in your pants, rubbing you right in that spot that drove you crazy, and he was there kissing on your chest and your neck. His fingers were inside you. Murray walked in, saw what was happening. He stopped dead in his tracks before removing his shirt and sitting down on the floor behind you. You leaned into his touch. It was like a fucked up affair was happening. You had Q the sinner, and Murray the lover, then you had yourself, the selfish one. Images of falling into bed with them both were entering your mind now. You all were touching each other, everywhere. Fingertips were trailing every inch of each body. Tongues at every possible part. There was sucking, kissing, fingering, penetrating. It was a threesome. One minute Murr was fucking you and the next Q was. When someone finally walked in the bedroom that was when you hurried and found your underwear and your shirt to put on. The line was dead silent. It seemed as if Murray also remembered everything that had happened and no one knew what to say. "I need some time to think..." James left the room, and landed on the sofa in the living room, putting his hand up to his forehead. "Bri- I- I'll call you back later."  
Ending the call, you fell into the bed, grabbing a pillow, turning to the wall to just lay there and think. Where would you all go from this point. Was it all your fault? What if James broke up with you? What if this ruined their friendship? All the fans and Sal and Joe and their families would hate you. While all this was going through your head you still had that feeling of love for both of them and it made you feel mad at yourself for being so selfish.  
Murray sat in the living room in a complexed figure. He didn't know what to think. All he knows is that everyone is equal to blame. It wasn't yours or Q's fault anymore than it was his. Something had to lead him to do this though other than being intoxicated, it had to be more than that. Maybe there was an attraction, not just to you but to Q. This thought made him twist and scream inside. He was betraying you in every way and most of all he was betraying everyone he loved. You walked out of the bedroom and joined him on the couch. You could see a tear come out of the corner of his eye and it made you die inside. You settled your hand behind his neck and softly trailed your hand on his soft skin. "What are you thinking? What's going through your mind?" It was complete silence. He couldn't bring himself to look at you, he felt disgusted. He wanted to talk to you and hold you but he wasn't sure if he was able to let the words come out of his mouth. So you did. "I think I like Q, but I love you, I love you a lot and I- I don't know what I would do without you." His eyes then connected with yours, looking somewhat relieved. He was silent and it scared you. "James...James what are you thinking?" He gently layed his hand on your knee and in all seriousness said, "I think we need to call Q."  
After everything was done and said you did just that.  
Brian ended up coming over as you all agreed it would be best to talk about this complex situation in person.  
When he walked into the room everything turned stiff. No one really knew what to do with themselves. You had stayed near Murr, next to his side, but neither of you were touching each other and it made you uncomfortable. It almost seemed like the love was lost. "Soo...let's just get this all out, alright?" You and Murr nodded to Brian's proposal as he continued to speak. "So we, had a rather intimate, messed up night last night. Well maybe not that messed up....Anyway, I- Y/N I've liked you since the day I ran into you at that video-game store. Ever since I layed eyes on you, you just- I don't know, you glowed." James shifted next to you, you couldn't really tell if he was uncomfortable with this or not. "Then Murray, you and I, we've been friends well for years! I never really felt you to be anything more than a friend to me until...until last night. Last night for the first time in well, forever I-I felt attracted to you and I didn't know how to deal with it. I didn't know if I was bad friend, insane, or if something was wrong with me. So, yeah that's what has been going through my mind." James rubbed his temple, trying to put the words together of what he was going to say and you could tell it would take a little while so you went next. "Okay, I'm just going to go out and say it. James, you know I love you with all of my heart and you know I would never want to hurt you. When I met Brian I felt like we had an unspoken connection and right away I felt as if I was betraying you but when I found out what really happened at that party, it-it seemed inevitable. We were supposed to be something more and wrapping my head around it, I realized that I'm okay with it as long as you are?" Turning your head to James it looked like he was finally ready to talk. "Not gonna lie, when I found out what really happened I felt really weird inside me like- like I wasn't really myself. I would never have imagined sharing someone with one of my best friends' but I did and all in all it felt great. The thing is, it scared the hell out of me, especially since it was between my girlfriend and my best friend. I was trying to make every excuse of why it should be wrong, and why I should hate myself but I just- I can't." After comprehending everything everyone said the room was silent. Where would you all go from here? "So, what do we do now?"  
*****  
Taking a few days apart from the situation and just hanging out around each other normally, the three of you realized that this was more than a friendly relationship when you found yourselves in bed with each other again, whispering endless I love yous to each other. It wasn't as hard to accept it as it was going to be telling your friends and family.  
The three of you had waited a few weeks until making it official and feeling the need to announce it, not through social media of course. Most family memebers were supportive though you did have a few who highly disapproved and all of your friends seemed to be cool with it. So now it was time to tell Sal and Joe. They both have been noticing how close the three of you have been getting lately. James started the conversation with, "Hey guys before we start this thing we have something to tell you." They waited silently, and Q spoke up.  
"We, um, we're together." Joe and Sal just continued to stare at you unfazed. Sal set down his beer and creased his eyebrows. "You mean together, together?" You nodded and quickly enough you got a response out of Joe.  
"I mean hey some people may look at as unconventional but fuck them. As long as you guys are happy that's all that matters." Sal nodded sipping on his straw, slightly smirking on the bomb they were about to drop on Q. "Yeah fuck the haters. Now go out there and do your turn." Joe smirked over at the camera. Sal and Murr had informed you earlier that Q had no idea he was getting punished today. "Alright." He moved out in front of the cameras and Sal took out the chord to the microphone as he talked to the cameras explaining that he was actually here for a punishment and not a challenge.  
"Q thinks we're here for a challenge today but we're not. What he doesn't know is that we're here for his punishment." You stayed off in the background as you let the guys do their thing.  
It was a pretty rough punishment for Q, it was a public one of course, and he ended up getting a bruise from it but he was alright because he had you and James to take care of him, but he was for sure going to get James back for that punishment.


	26. Surprise -Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian surprises you with a finished nursery after you give birth to a baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- First off I apologize that this is so short, for some reason I was really struggling with this one but I hope you like it!
> 
> \- Requested by Sarah
> 
> -Only taking 4 more requests!!

It was safe to say that child birth was not very pleasant...at all. Thankfully you had Brian there next to you the whole time through it all, even when you were completely crushing his hand. Soon after the agonizing pain, you were gifted with the sight of your first child that you and Brian created together. You held for maybe a few minutes until you started drifting off to sleep. You were completely and utterly exhausted, turns out childbirth can really take a number on you. But little did you know that when you fell asleep Brian was finishing his surprise for you. He had called the guys to help him set up the nursery for the bouncing baby boy. Of course they had to throw some jokes at him for being so soft but all together they were all very excited for you to see what they were doing. The crib was a shiny white color while the walls were baby blue with little cute animals all over it. Murr had insisted on getting his nephew this huge monkey as a reminder of who is the best uncle, though Sal had made some comments about how Murr should have gotten a stuffed ferret instead. All he did was roll his eyes in response as the other guys laughed and of course he had to try and defend himself by saying he didn't look like one but they all knew he did.  
******  
When you awoke from your sleep you were greeted with the sight of rain which you thought was quite perfect. Rain soothed you in every way possible. It was calming and just a beautiful sight. "Hey sleepyhead." Turning your head you saw your loving husband Brian, with a soft smile on his face. "Hey." You smiled up at him in a tired daze. "The brought your discharge papers in while you were asleep."  
"Mkay, just give me a few..." You hummed to yourself in complete content. "Hey Bri?"  
"Yes?"  
"On the way home can we stop and get some food I could really go for a burger right now." He laughed to himself and tilted his head slightly. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you." You hit his arm playfully, not wanting to actually injure the guy even though you were pretty sure that was impossible for you to do. You looked down beside the bed and saw Jackson fast asleep, it made you heart melt from how cute and innocent he was.  
"We did good. More importantly you did good. I really don't know how you pushed him out of your-"  
"Okayyyy...why don't I get up and get dressed and we head home?"  
"Sounds alright with me." With that said and done you slowly got out of the bed, still feeling sore, and grabbed your clothes and headed into the bathroom to change.  
****  
When you pulled into the driveway Brian had made you close your eyes. Even with all the protests from you he had insured you that it was best that he did what you said because of the huge surprise just awaiting for you to see inside the house. Brian had taken the baby out of the car, and took your hand in his, guiding you to the door.  
In all honesty you were unexplainably excited for this surprise. "Open your eyes." The sight before you completely astonished you. The walls were plastered with the exact colors you had wanted and everything was set up exactly the way you wanted. Brian layed Jackson down in the crib that was beside the window as he was already fast asleep. "This is perfect!" You squealed in a quiet voice, not wanting to wake him up. "Really?"  
"A million times yes!" You leaned up very quickly and kissed him passionately which he was grateful to return. You really could not believe him and the guys did this for you, it was unbelievable.


	27. Comfort - Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has anxiety and depression but hopefully Brian can make her feel better when he comes home from tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Requested by getmadandsmashstuff
> 
>  
> 
> \- I am only doing 10 more requests but please no more Q requests there're too manu fics for him at the moment.

The dark, gray ash clouds resemble the way you have felt for the past week. It resembles your depression while the thunder and lightning come unexpectedly just like your anxiety. First, you find out that your pet had been sick, not having much longer to live, then your boss decides to knock down your pay roll and assign you even more work than you already have and create a presentation that needs to be done in a few days which you haven't even started yet. Oh and also your boyfriend is coming home from touring today and well, its been hard without him there and he knows that because he would not allow the two of you to go one night without video chatting and talking about each others days. Many of the videochats involved you crying, and finding it impossible to stay happy. Brian could relate to that as he has own terrible past with depression. He did everything in his power to try and cheer you up over videochat but he knew it wouldn't be enough.  
Currently you were seated in your office, going through file after file, trying to fix all the errors in other people's work like your boss had asked you to. So far you had gone through only six in the past two hours out of 25. There was only four hours left to your shift and there was absolutely no way you could get all this done and the presentation. Realizing how much work you actually still had to do had your head pounding and your chest rising. "Is it hot in here?" You were mostly speaking to yourself as everyone else was indulged in their own assigned work. You continued to shake your shirt trying to get more air but it wasn't working, you couldn't be in here any longer. It felt as if the world was crashing down on you and no one had the ability to stop it. Your throat began to become tight and it felt as if there were heavy weight on top of your chest. "Y/N are you alright?"  
"I-I-I have to go." Within seconds you were out of your seat and out the door, catching your breath outside. You decided to just go home and deal with the consequences later.  
********  
When Brian walked in the house, you were seated on the couch with one of your cats curled up in the fuzzy green blanket that Murr had gotten you for your birthday a little while ago. You smiled at the memory, he's always so sweet. "Hey baby." His voice was soft, and when his eyes locked yours he could tell that you weren't alright. Your eyes were blotchy, your nose was red, and tear stained your cheeks. You felt so terrible that you couldn't feel happiness, but you knew Brian understood. You loved Brian with all your heart, he had his tough weeks just as much as you have yours. Currently, it was 6:34 pm. and quite frankly you were starving, you hadn't eaten a thing all day. "Hey Bri? Do you mind cooking a dinner? Maybe something frozen so my kitchen doesn't burn down?" He gently laughed as he hung up his soft, gray scarf, while nodding his head smiling. "I think I can manage that." Walking over to the couch in a swift motion, he bent his head down, capturing your lips in a much needed kiss that just made you forget about all the worries in the world as you were reminded that you were now at home with your boyfriend and all your cats, and it couldn't make you anymore relaxed, it was nice. "How's my baby?" Shrugging, and scooting slightly more toward Brian, you leaned onto his shoulder. "Very, very tough week. I've just been depressed and I'm so stressed from work and anxious about every little thing and-"  
"Hey, hey, hey, sh....." He wrapped his arms around you, and moved so that he was now laying on the couch with you as your head was resting on his chest. "I'm here now, you're not alone. I can help you with this presentation you've been telling me about it along with the other stuff but why don't we just forget about that tonight and sit back and relax and just spend some time together. No worries at all. Okay?" He felt you nod into his chest and once more pressed a kiss to your temple. "Alright well I'll go look in the freezer and see what we have."  
******  
There ended up only being a frozen pizza and some macaroni frozen dinners, so that's what you had. Luckily Brian did not blow up the microwave, although he did come pretty close. As of now, you were both seated on the couch across from each other, finishing up dinner while the cats were on the floor were looking for droppings well all except one who was sleeping next to Brian's side. "So, how was the tour? I hope I wasn't too much of a bother." You laughed but he could tell you were being serious and just trying to blow it off. "No, no, no. Y/N you're my girlfriend I'll never consider you to be a burden. Your problems are my problems, just like mine are yours. I love and care about you. As for the tour sure it's great to see new places and see new faces but the only face I want to see at the end of the day is yours." Now finished with dinner, he threw away the boxes and put the leftover pizza in the fridge. Sneakily, he slithered his way quietly to the couch where you were seated. He ended up running right to you, throwing his arms around you, making you fall down onto the couch. "Brian!" His lips found yours and he was kissing you passionately before making his way to your other facial feature, pressing kisses to your nose, cheeks, forehead, and eyelids making you giggle and blush. "What is with you tonight?" He leaned into your ear, whispering, "Like I said, I missed my girl." Minutes later you were both wrapped up and entangled in each other underneath the blanket the Brian disliked. "This thing is itchy, you should throw it out." You hit him playfully. "Kidding, kidding. I know how much you love this blanket and I know that ferret is gonna use it against me all my life about how he got you the best blanket in the world." You nuzzled into him, leaning your head up to look into his eyes. "The best blanket to go with the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." He placed another kiss to your lips as the other three cats crawled up on the couch between the two of you. "Hey!" The youngest meowed at you, he clearly wanted attention but he was just a tiny fur ball of cuteness that neither you nor Q could resist. He watched in awe as you wiggled your nose into the cat's. It made him happy to see you happy and laughing.  
******  
The two of you ended up putting on netflix, falling asleep to a movie that neither of you have seen before. Brian ended up waking up around 3 in the morning, but when he saw you sleeping contently next to him, looking like an angel in complete peace, well it really made him realize how lucky he is to have you in his life. He closed his eyes as he pulled you closer to him, and fell back asleep seconds later.


	28. Wasted - Murr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of the ending of the sixth season and the renewal of the seventh. James and Y/N go to a party for the show. One guy becomes a little too handsy, and somehow you end up drunk in a car with not only your boyfriend Murr, but also Q and Sal. Oh, and also, Joe is the greatest friend that anyone could ask for. He’s a nice guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have requests? Just comment them and I will most likely do them. Please no Q ones at the moment. Also I am still working on a Joe one.

Celebrating the end of the sixth season and the renewal of the show, you were currently at a bar with your boyfriend Murr and the other three jokers who you’ve grown to love. This was a very special night, not only was it a celebration for the show, but it was also your one year anniversary with James. He had told you that he could have skipped out on this or they could have rescheduled but you insisted that it was fine. After all this was a huge deal for him and his friends so for that reason it was just as important to him as it was to you. Besides the guys always throw a fun time.  
About an hour in you had chatted with some of James’s colleagues, they were all very nice but some were boring. You ended up on the dancefloor with a few of your friends you had invited. They decided to keep you busy when James left to the bar to get more drinks.  
While James was ordering another round of shots he couldn’t help but look out at you in the crowd, dancing with a few other girls. The difference between you and them was that you weren’t dancing for him or any one else, you were dancing like you were the only one in the room, having fun. Swaying your hips, shaking your head, whipping your hair from side to side, just living your life. Murray couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, he still doesn’t know how he managed to get such a cool chick as a girlfriend.  
He turned around, about ready to pay.  
While you were moving to the music with a few of your friends you felt someone’s hands on your hips. At first you assumed it was James but when he started moving his hands down in between your legs you knew there was no way it could be him. He would never touch you like that out in public, especially at an event in front of his best friends and peers. “Hey! Get your hands off me perv!” When you turned around and came face to face with the guy it disgusted you even more. He held you closer to him and you tried to push back off of him but he was too strong. “C’mon princess you know you like it...”  
As he was going to pull his wallet out of his pant pocket he took one last glance over to you in the crowd and that was when he noticed the situation. You kept on trying to push the guy off of you but he kept trying to kiss you and eventually gave up and went to your neck. Immediately without hesitation Murr ran over to the dancefloor, knocking over a tray full of drinks a waitress was carrying, and hopping over a few chairs on the way there. As soon as he laid eyes on the guy he was quick to pull him by his shoulders off of you. “What the fuck man?!” James was fuming, you could tell he was holding his anger back. That was when Brian stepped in, he apparently had also seen every thing. “I’ll handle this guy.” He handed James some money and whispered something in his ear. The hard, cold expression that was once on his face lessened. He nodded in response to whatever Brian said to him and he gently grabbed your hand, and walked you over to the bar, away from the commotion.  
The shots that Murr had ordered were still sitting there but he didn’t care about paying for them right now. All he cared about was your safety. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” He began to scan your body for any marks, or bruises or even the tiniest scratches. You took his hands, and tried to get his attention. “Hey, hey....I’m alright. Okay?” Before James could respond he saw the asshole walking toward the door with Brian and security behind him. Once they were near you Brian motioned for the guards to stop, but still hold the guy's hands securely behind his back. Furrowing your eyebrows in confusion, you looked to Murr for an answer. He nodded for you to go ahead and hit him, you then looked at Brian for reassurance because you really did not want to start a scene here and they knew that but they also knew that you were pissed and the guy was a total douchebag. So, you stood up from your seat, walking over to the guy, stopping right in front of him. You smiled and acted like you were going to say something. Seconds later you pulled your hand back and slammed it against the guy’s face. The side of his began to turn red and he groaned in pain. “Oh honey. Grow a pair.” With that you left, taking Murr’s hands on the way, dragging him back to the dance floor.  
Sal and Joe were watching the scene from a booth they were seated in with a few other friends. Sal had some mixed emotions. He wanted to know who the guy was and how he got in. “What a dick. How the hell did he get in here? We have security.” Joe took a sip of his drink, and shrugged. “Forget that, the better question is how did James Murray land a woman who is way out of his league.” Sal started laughing, and took a sip of his beer. “Yeah, that’s a pretty great question too.” They both looked over to you and James having fun on the dancefloor, well more you. They had to look away when Murr began to break out the terrible dance moves.  
Skip forward to two hours later, it was now just you, the guys, and close friends of yours.  
Pulling a chair into the dance floor, you motioned for James to come over. As he started walking you met him halfway and whispered in his ear, “I’m going to give you a show.” You bit on the bottom of his ear, not too hard though, just enough to turn him on and have him smiling from ear to ear. “Okay!” Q and Sal who were now completely wasted began to yell in approval. “Yeah! Get it Murray!”  
“You tap that ass!” That last one shocked you because it came out of Sal but it had you laughing and only egged you on even more. You slammed him down into the chair before getting on top of his lap. The song that you were waiting for started and the first thing you did was grind into his crotch. Drunkenly some of your friend began to pull out their money and started throwing it at the two of you. ********** Around one a.m. the bar was getting ready to close. The only ones left there were you, Murr, Brian, and Sal. Joe had left around nine so he could be home to put his daughters to bed, and because the four of you were drunk off your asses. Sal, was currently passed out in the booth with his head on the table, and Brian was having small talk with the bartender, trying to hit on her by talking about how he’s a fireman. The bartender called Murray over only to let him know that Joe had an uber waiting for all five of you outside to take you home. Drunkly, you wrapped your hands around James’s neck and brushed your head against his cheek. “Awww he’s so sweet. Isn’t he sweet?” The bartender just smiled and nodded in response as she continued to dry off glasses.  
It took awhile but somehow the four of you managed to all get in the car and leave for home. The ride home was filled with jokes and giggles and most importantly sexual innuendo. The car was pretty tightly packed, but to your advantage it was very dark and it just so happens that you and Murr will be the last ones to be dropped off. Sal fell asleep against the window and Brian kept cracking jokes and messing with Sal’s face with the food he ended up bringing. So while he was occupied doing that, you took the opportunity to slide your hand over James’s crotch. He immediately tensed but at the same time was turned on. “Mmm I can’t wait to go home and have you all to myself in our bed.” You kissed his neck, licking and sucking, leaving your mark on him. He groaned as his member began to grow in his pants. “Ah fuck. Mmm more.” You palmed him again but when you went to put your hand in his pants Brian turned around to face the two of you. “Can’t you two at least wait until you’re home. I mean I know it’s sad I didn’t get that hot bartender but you don’t have to rub it in my face. This is so sad.” He sighed in drunken disappointment.  
It wasn’t until around a half hour until the two of you got home, still fully in the mood.  
The shoes ended up coming off in the front yard, and then he unlocked the door as you unbuttoned his shirt, quicker than ever. Stumbling up the stairs, you knocked down a picture frame and eventually he realized that this speed was just too slow. Out of the blue he picked you up off your feet, making you scream in amusement as he carried you off into the bedroom, slamming the door.  
***********  
Peeking over to the clock on the bedside table you saw that it was nearly one o’clock. Groaning, you slowly sat up in bed. You knew it was a good night when you realized the room was a disaster and you were lying in bed naked next to James. The smile crept across your face and just when you were thinking of a way to wake him up you felt the bile rising up your throat. Covering your mouth, you ran out of the room as fast as you could, slipping on your underwear on the way out. It was too late to reach the toilet so you ended up releasing the contents of your stomach into the sink.  
James woke up as soon as he heard you slip in the hallway. He smirked as he recollected his thoughts of the night before but then he remembered what getting drunk does to you. For some reason it was always you that payed the price for drinking too much, while he on the other hand just had to take an aspirin and then was good to go, usually. He still has his moments though but not as much as you.  
Your turned the fossit in to rinse the sink off and that was when you heard the jiggle of a pill bottle by the door. Turning your head you saw James, smiling. He walked over to you and placed a soft kiss to your temple before handing you the pills. “Morning baby. Last night, was, well I wish memorable but there are some things I don’t remember or I wish I could forget but it was one hell of a night. Did you have fun?” He raised his eyebrows expectedly at you, already knowing the answer.  
“Oh you know I did.” When you leaned into kiss him you stopped yourself. “Maybe I should brush my teeth first.” James nodded in response before heading out of the room. “I’ll be downstairs cooking you one mean breakfast with a cup of coffee or water, that might be better.” You waited for it and seconds later you heard him slipping, and falling onto the ground from your underwear. “Son of a bitch!” Laughter took over you as you smiled to yourself because of how lucky you were to have him as your boyfriend.


End file.
